Alvin and the Chipmunks Reconnecting The Past
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: Tyler's past catches up with him and his past is revealed to the chipmunks. When they learn, they are shocked to find the dark life he lead, but they still want to help him. Tyler confronts his past, but this may kill him, for good.
1. Chapter 1 Starting Life

Alvin and the Chipmunks Reconnecting the Past

**This is it, the final story, it's two stories in one. Everything will be revealed about Tyler. Again, based a a real person, so be considerate. And I don't know if any of you saw my message in the last story because of the techical problems happening with the site, but should I kill Tyler Pauwel for good, or let him live, tell me ASAP. And tell me this, should I continue this story. Making side stories, "What if" stories etc and coninue the main story line. Let me know thanks, so here it is, the final story, maybe.**

Chapter 1 Starting Life

Brittany stood in her new but empty house. She and Alvin had been married for almost a year now and bought the house a month ago. It was a fairly big house, a bigger than Dave's, that was for sure. Today was the day they were finally moving in after spending weeks shopping for funtire.

She let out a happy sigh as she turned to the door as Tyler came in, carrying a big couch on his back like it was a back pack. Tyler had changed a little in the last year. He seemed even more positive than he did when they first met him.

Brittany figured that maybe it had to do with the fact that they accepted him into their family. He was also trying a new look, a small beard that formed around his mouth but did not extend onto his checks. (Like the kind Brad Paisley has).

"Do you and Alvin really need a big house like this?" he said as he moved the couch into the living room. "Do you really need to ask?" said Alvin as he walked in, carrying a leather arm chair on his back.

Tyler set the couch down as he looked down at Alvin. "I just figured, you guys would have wanted to go for something more size appropriate". "No way" said Brittany as she went up to Tyler, "I've dreamed about living in a house like this since I was little".

"Just suggesting" said Tyler as he set the couch into position. "When is everyone else going to arrive?" said Alvin as he got out from under the arm chair. "Dave and Calire should be here in a few minutes" said Brittany as she looked at the miniturized watch on her arm.

"What about the newly weds?" said Tyler as he moved away from the couch. "Jean, Si, Theo, and Elean won't be here for antother hour" said Brittany as she look away from her watch. Brittany then peered out the door, looking into the moving truck.

"Tyler, can you go and grab the tv stand? that way if we don't finish, at least we won't be bored tonight".

"Another disadvantage to these powers" said Tyler as he walked out the door, "you become the muscel man" he said with a laugh. He walked into the truck and picked up the stand. He then lifted it onto his back as he slowly made his way back into the house.

As soon as he walked in, he saw Alvin and Brittany in the middle of a kiss standing in his way. Tyler didn't want to bother them, but they were in the way, and the stand was very awkward to carry. "Ahem" Tyler said as he stood there with the stand still in his back.

Alvin and Brittany quickly pulled away as they looked up at Tyler. "Where do you want this?" he said giving a big smirk. "In the far corner" said Brittany as she pointed into the living room. Tyler moved the stand over as slowly set it down on the ground so he won't damage it.

"They have you working hard don't they". Tyler stood up to see Dave and Claire standing with Toby and Julie at the enterance to the living room. "Yeah" chuckled Tyler, "This is suppose to be my vacation, and I'm spending it moving furniture". "This place is looking good" said Toby as he and Julie entered the room.

"Thanks" said Alvin, "it is really coming togeather". "Your welcome" said Tyler with a chuckle. Alvin and Brittany just rolled their eyes as they looked back at at Dave and Claire. "I can't believe you guys are moving out" said Claire as she wiped away a tear, "It seemed like yesturday Dave took you guys in".

"Time flies when things are good" said Alvin as he wrapped his arm around Brittany's waist. "Alvin, Brittany" said Dave as he kneeled down infront of them. "I probably don't say this enough, but I'm really proud of you guys. You really accomplished a lot in your life. I'm proud to call you my kids".

Brittany wiped a tear away from her eye, "Thanks Dave" she said as they went and hugged Dave's knee. They gave a quick glance at Tyler, knowing that he never had parents that said that to him. But all they saw was a wide smile on his face as he began to set up the tv.

Alvin and Brittany pulled away from Dave, as they all smiled at each other. "Thanks for taking care of us all these years dad" said Alvin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I lo-lov". Alvin struggled to get the words out as Dave just smiled at him.

"Your a Prime, yet you are still to machoe to say "I love you" to me". "You get what I am trying to say" said Alvin as he gave Dave a big smile. "I love you to son" said Dave as he smiled down at Alvin. A loud pop then filled the room as everyone turned back to see Tyler jumping back as static filled the tv.

"Sorry" said Tyler as he got back down, "this tv doesn't like me much". After about a second of tinkering, a pitchure came onto the screen and sound out the speakers. "Ta da" he said as he got back up to look at the screen.

"Thanks Tyler" said Brittany as they stared at the tv, "Now we have something to watch tonight". "Gee" said Tyler as he chuckled. "What?" said Alvin as they looked at Tyler curiously.

"Oh nothing" said Tyler, "I just never realized you guys needed a tv that much to keep yourselves entertained. I could understand when you were living in Dave's house, living in a area with so many other people, not much to do". He then turned to Dave, "No offense".

"None taken" said Dave with a chuckle. Tyler then turned back to Alvin and Brittany, "But you guys are moving into a new neighborhood in a new town. There are trails to walk on, places to explore, you name it". "Alright Tyler" said Alvin as he smiled back at Tyler as he crossed his arms, "What do you do back home?".

Tyler just smiled, "Well, when I'm off duty, I do work on my farm, I go for bike rides, I hang out with some of my co-workers, and if it is a nice night, I have camp fires, only when I'm not here though visiting you guys". "You know what" said Alvin as he turned to Brittany.

"Tyler is always the one visiting us, maybe we should see his life for once". Tyler almost jumped at what he heard, then a smile came on his face, "If you guys want to, it will be nice to have you guys visit for a change".

"Why not" said Brittany as she smiled up at Tyler. Tyler looked to everyone else, "What about you guys?". "Sorry" said Dave, "I have a busy few weeks ahead planning the next tour". "I can't either" said Toby as he grabed Julie's hand, we're going to France for a while".

"Well" said Tyler as he looked back at Alvin and Brittany, I guess the only ones left to ask are your siblings". "I have a feeling they will say yes" said Brittany as she grabed Alvin's paw. "Well then" said Tyler as he clapped his hands togeather, "I guess when I get beck home, I will prepare my house for you guys. It will probably burn to the ground with you guys there. In the mean time, I'll finish unpacking your stuff".


	2. Chapter 2 His Humble Home

**In the past few hors, I got a lot of answers on if I should kill Tyler off or not. I add the total and have a answer, but I can't tell you. You will find out near the end of the story in about 10 days, but enjoy the story in the mean time.**

Chapter 2 His Humble Home

"Is everyone ready?" yelled Alvin as he carried his bag of belongings into his living room. He and Brittany moved in about a week ago, now they were getting ready to go to Tyler's house to stay with him for a few week to visit him. Simon and Theodore walked in with bags in their arms while Jeanette and Eleanor followed behind.

"Do you really need all that Eleanor and Jeanette. I'm sure Tyler can has everything you will all need at his house" said Alvin as he walked over to his brothers. "I just want to be safe" Jeanette said quietly. "We never been to his house" said Eleanor, "A woman has to be prepared".

Alvin just laughed as he helped take the load off his brothers, "I feel bad for you guys" he chuckled, "At least Brittany isn't bringing a lot". Alvin's eyes then widened as he turned to the living room door. Everyone turned to see Brittany draging a big bag behind her.

"You were saying Alvin" said Simon turning back to his brother. Brittany continued dragging the bag until she reached everyone and gave a big smile, "Ready" she said. "Do you have everything" said Alvin looking at her bag in disbelief. "No" she said giving Alvin a teasing smile, "I had to leave a few things behind".

Alvin sighed as he slowly raised his right paw, "Is everyone ready?" he said. Everyone nodded as Alvin snapped his fingers.

Everyone closed their eyes as a rush of wind blew past them. As the wind died down, everyone heard birds chipping. They all opened their eyes to see farm land infront of them filled with different crops. "Welcome to my humble home".

Everyone turned around to see Tyler standing a few meters away wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and cap that was wearing out on the edges, with his farm right behind him. There was a two story brick house standing there with several additions to it, with a giant steel drive shed across from it.

Across the yard was a old wooden barn attached to smaller ones running down the side and another drive shed attached to it. The whole area around the house, shed and barn was forested wth only a small driveway leading through the canopy of trees to the road a hundred meters away.

Next to the house was a fairly big river that had a dock leading to the house. "Nice place" said Brittany as everyone looked around. "It's home" said Tyler as picked up their bags as he lead everyone to the back pourch carrying their luggage.

The pourch connected to what seemed like a padio covered in glass that was connected to the house. Everyone took a spot on the padio furniture as Tyler sat down. "So, is there anything special you guys want to do?" he said as he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

"This is your home" said Alvin, "what do you suggest?". Tyler just shrugged, "There are a few things, we can go swimming in the river, I can give you a tour, or we can do the most fun thing in the world, some farm work".

"I'd rather take the tour" said Brittany rather quickly with everyone quickly agreeing. Tyler smiled as he extened his hand, "Climb on then, I'll show you around". Everyone climbed up Tyler and took the spots on his shoulders and head. Tyler walked around the house and went for the drive shed.

The steel construction made the inside dark, their eyes taking a moment to adjust. As soon as they did, they were amazed at all the things they saw. Two cars were parked infront of each other, one was a truck, while the other was a RCMP cruiser.

To the left side was a concrete pit with a ladder at the end. It was small enough for a car to park over top. To the right was a bench lined with tools and harware as well as bike parts and a highway bike hanging over top.

And next to it shelves of what seemed like junk leading all the way to the back. At the back, sat at least five tractors, each one different then the other. "Why so many tractors?" said Alvin as they looked at the massive shed.

"Each one is suited to do a different job, they're handy to have" he said as he turned back out of the shed. Their next stop was the barn, Tyler unlocked a padlock that was on the doors and pulled them open.

He stepped in as everyone looked around. To the left and right were risers that were old storage areas used for hay, and below one was a dark room filled with old tires and junk while the other stored a hybrid camper, and infront of the barn doors was a fairly new stunt plane sitting there, it's wings folded back, with most of it covered in a cloth.

"She's in flying condition" said Tyler as he walked around the aircraft, "All I have to do is tow her outside then taxi to a runway out in the field". "Why with all the junk in those rooms" said Simon as he glanced at the dark rooms.

"Came with the farm" said Tyler as he walked back out, locking the barn doors behind him. Tyler then began to walk around the back of the barn, where they saw a giant circular pit filled with water with pipes leading from the barn into it. "Eww" said Brittany, "Is that a manure pit?" she said with disgust.

"Don't worry" laughed Tyler, "That pit hasn't been used in years, most of it sank to the bottom. It is mostly water you are seeing now". Tyler walked by the pit, and to the chipmunks surprise, saw it filled with life, frogs, turtles, bugs.

Tyler continued walking, heading straight for the second drive shed. Everyone looked out into the forest and saw it filled with old farm machinery and trailers. Tyler entered the second drive shed, everyone seeing it was lined with rows and rows of fire wood with a partially full trailer of wood resting next to a empty spot.

"It is how I heat my house in the winter" said Tyler as they made their way back to his house. The sun was begining to set as they entered the front door. The chipmunks quickly entered the living room and were amazed by what the saw.

Poster and photo's lined the walls, the posters were historical ones on war while the photos were family pitchures and some others like him in school with the Concert and Jazz band, holding his instraments, and others of him in his RCMP uniform at special events and etc.

And in one far corner was a music stand with several different saxaphone cases and guitars.

All the chipmunks sat down on the couch as Tyler hung up his hat and sat down in arm chair. "How would you guys feel about a camp fire tonight" he said as he leaned back. "What do you do at a camp fire?" said Jeanette as everyone stared at Tyler.

Tyler shrugged, "Well, I start a fire in the yard, we sit around it and watch it burn. One of the nice things is you can make smores". Theodore and Eleanor instantly jumped up, "Yes please" they said in unison.

Tyler smiled as he turned to everyone else. "Sure" said Alvin, "Lets try something new". Tyler then stood up, "Alright, I'll set everything up outside, you guys come out whenever your ready". Tyler then walked over to a set of keys hanging on a small hanger and walked back outside.


	3. Chapter 3 Bonding at The Fire

Chapter 3 Bonding at the Fire

The chipmunks sat in camping chairs infront of what looked like a old and burned out wheel rim. It was right next to the river, the calm sound of the running water filling the night air. Each of the chipettes cuddled with their husbands waiting for Tyler to arrive.

The tone was peaceful, and relaxing, almost making everyone fall asleep. The quiet tone in the air was soon disterbed when they heard the sound of a engine getting louder and louder. Everyone looked towards the corner of the house and saw a Tyler driving up in a tractor, it's front end loader filled with fire wood.

Just as the tractor was about to reach them, the engine suddenly went quiet, causing the tractor to bump to a halt. Tyler hopped out and went to the front loader, grabing several logs. He walked over to the pit and stacked the logs in while stuffing paper in.

As soon as he had a good stack, he pulled out several matches and lit one. He brought the match up to the paper, lighting it on fire. The chipmunks watched as the logs began to get consumed by fire as the paper began to burn, but as soon as all the paper burned up, the fire went out. "Wow" laughed Alvin, "look at that fire go".

Tyler looked at Alvin, giving him a big smile as he looked back at the smoldering paper. "Screw it" said Tyler as he sat down in his chair. He extended his hand towards the pit, a ball of fire shooting out. The logs then burst into flames on contact.

"There we are" said Tyler as he leaned back in his chair. He then reached to the side of his chair and grabed three marsh mellows. He grabed some roasting sticks on the otherside and put the marsh mellows on the pick end.

Once they were on, Tyler extended the pick over top of the flames. While the marsh mellows began to roast, he turned to Theodore and Eleanor. "Do you two have those chocolate cookies I gave you?". Theodore and Eleanor both held up a cookie.

"Yeah, we do" said Theodore as they looked at Tyler. Tyler then pulled the stick away from the fire and held the soft marsh mellow between Theodore and Eleanor. "Now press the two cookies against the marsh mellow". Theodore and Eleanor then pushed their two cookies togeather as the marsh mellow oozed out between them .

Theordore and Eleanor pulled the cookie off the pick, their mouths drewling at the smore infront of them. "Enjoy" said Tyler as they began to eat the cookie. Tyler then grabed four more and pressed them against the two remaining marsh mellows.

He then got up and gave them to the rest of the chipmunks. "Thanks" they all said as they began to eat, being careful not to get marsh mellow over their faces. "These are good" said Brittany as she and Alvin ate into their cookie.

"Glad you like them" said Tyler as he placed the picks into the fire to burn off the rest of the marsh mellow. Tyler leaned back in his chair and opened a pepsi can that was in the cup holder. "Why did you choose to live on a farm?" said Jeanette as she and Simon finished up their cookie.

Tyler smiled as he took a quick sip of his pepsi. "My grandparents own a farm. For most of my life, I worked there doing chores and farm work. I always enjoyed it there, I was far from any urban areas. I found in calm and relaxing to be there. By the time I had graduated from RCMP training, I had enough money to put a down payment one, so I bought this one".

Tyler then looked back at the fire, everyone listening to the gental cracks of the wood burning. "How about camp fires?" said Theodore as he and Eleanor wiped away marsh mellow on their face. Tyler leaned foreward, still holding the pepsi can in his hand.

"My family would go camping twice a year. We always enjoyed it, it was peaceful. We would really bond, I'd go biking with my mom, dad and brother, although they could never keep up with my speed. Every night, we would sit down and watch the fire for hours. It was great" he said as a sad smile formed on his face as he looked down.

The chipmunks remained silent, as they watched Tyler slowly raise his head. "Tyler" said Brittany quietly, "How long do you think your parents can stay mad at you?". Tyler looked up, as he slowly used his fingers to trace his beard.

"They can hold a gruge for a while, there was one time my mom yelled at me for something I did five years prior". "Don't you ever plan to talk to them again?" said Alvin, as he and Brittany laid togeather on the chair. "I've been thinking about that" Tyler said quietly, "It's been almost five years, maybe they will be willing to talk with me".

"If you face them Tyler" Brittany said, "we will there supporting you". Tyler looked at Brittany, "No offense Brittany, but talking chipmunks aren't common in my universe, if my parents see you, they will probably freak".

"Can't you use your mental powers to make them think we aren't there" Brittany said sitting up. "I can, but-" "but nothing" interupted Brittany. "You always had our backs, it is time we have yours, especially when you need it the most".

Tyler remained silent, then he looked at everyone else. "What do you guys think?" he said. "We go were you go" said Alvin, giving Tyler a smile. "Yeah" said Theodore, "seven for one, and one for all".

"I will to" said Simon as both Jeanette and Eleanor agreed. Tyler then gave a small smile. "Alright then, tommorrow morning, I will go to my parents, and talk with them".


	4. Chapter 4 Parents and Son Reunite

Chapter 4 Parents and Son Reunite

There were at least five bedrooms in Tyler's house. Everyone had their own to sleep in with their spouse. The beds were soft and comfortable. Tyler said it was a memory foam sheet under the covers. The night was quiet, the only sound was coming from farm animals on nearby farms and the crikets.

Everyone almost instantly fell asleep from the peace as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

The next morning, everyone woke up to the bright sun shining in their windows. Simon and Jeanette were the first to get up and go down stairs, soon followed by Theodore and Eleanor. Brittany and Alvin got up a hour later, most of that time spents snuggling with each other.

They eventually got up and soon joined their siblings down staires. They walked into the living room to find everyone watching tv, but Tyler was missing. "Where is Tyler?" said Brittany as they sat down on the couch. "I don't know" said Jeanette, "he wasn't down here when we got up".

"He's still in bed?" Alvin said shocked. "It looks like it" Simon said. "He must be nervous" said Theodore. "We'd all be if we were in his postion" said Alvin.

Then they heard the loud clomps of shoes coming down the staires. Everyone turned to see Tyler wearing his RCMP uniform as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I thought you were on vacation" said Alvin as he looked at Tyler. "I am" said Tyler as he adusted his uniform, "Just when I talk to my parents, I want them to see the man they thought they would never see".

Tyler then looked in a mirror hanging on a wall and checked his collar. He then turned to look at everyone else, "We'll leave after breakfast" he said as he went to the kitchen. During breakfast, they could see how nervous Tyler was, his hands were shaking fairly fast and sweating like crazy.

But they all pretended not to notice as they finished their meal. Once they were done, Tyler put on the RCMP hat and sun glasses as they went outside to Tyler's drive shed. He slid the massive doors open as he went to his cruiser and got in. He then opened the passanger door letting everyone quickly jumped in.

As soon as they were seated, they buckled their seat belt as Tyler turned on the criuser. The engine roared to life as the computer monitor turned on and the instraments lit up. Over the speakers, they could hear the distant chatter of other cruisers talking.

Tyler put the cruiser in gear and drove towards the road. The mood in the car was tense, and awkward silence filled the car. "Do you know where they live?" said Jeanette trying to break the silence. "About a half hour away on a small farm" he said quietly, "One of the adavtages of being a cop, you can learn where people live with a simple name check".

Tyler didn't say a word for the rest of the drive, but every moment that went by, they could tell he was getting more and more nervouse. Sweat began to drip down his face as he continued to drive. Then the cuiser slowed to a stop, everyone jumped up onto the dash board and saw a drive way up a head that lead to a house surrounded by trees on top of a hill.

"T-that's it" Tyler said, his voice shaky. Everyone jumped down and put their paw on Tyler's leg. "It'll be fine" Alvin said. Tyler gave them a thankful smile as he slowly stepped on the gas and pulled up the driveway. Tyler pulled the cruiser into a small yard that was between a house , a shed, and barn.

He then turned the cruiser off and took a deep breath, he then opened the door and stepped out. Everyone quickly followed as Tyler shut the door. Everyone glanced around the farm, looking for signs of somebody, soon they heard two voices coming from the near by drive shed.

Tyler seemed hesitant for a moment, just staring at the open door. Then he started to walk towards the open doors. As they neared the shed, the could make out two voices, one a man, one a women. "Don't worry hon, as soon as I replace the fluid, the tractor will be able to lift again".

"Albert, I'm just worried that it may be to heavy to lift". Tyler walked up to the doors and looked. The chipmunks peered in and saw Tyler's parents standing next to a tractor . They looked just like they did in the photo they saw.

His dad was tall, the same hight as Tyler, looking like an older version of him with long dirty blond hair. His mom was about a foot and a half shorter, with short brown hair and glasses.

Tyler stepped into the open door so that he was in full view. It took a moment, but he was enventually noticed. When his parents saw him, they gave a small jump, not expecting to see anyone there, then a smile came on their face. "Good day officer" said his dad as he stepped away from the tractor wiping oil away from his hands, "is there anything we can help you with?".

The chipmunks quickly realized that his parents didn't reconize him. Tyler remained silent, just staring at them. When it seemed like he would say nothing, he finally opened his mouth. "Yes, there is" he said as he took a step closer, "We can talk like a family for once".

His parents eyes instantly widened, "Tyler?" said his mom in shock. Tyler pulled off his glasses and hat, revealing his face. His parents remained silent for a moment, then their faces turned angry and bitter. "Just go Tyler" his dad said coldly, "We have nothing to say to you".

"Really" said Tyler as he crossed his arms. "You have nothing to say to me after almost five years". "You left us Tyler, you left our lives" his mom shot back. "You pushed me out" Tyler said, his voice giving a hint of anger. "What was it you said that day, oh yeah. "Get out of here you pathetic excuse of a son". I didn't leave you, you pushed me out of your lives".

"You went against our wishs and became a cop" his dad said as he put away his tools. "That was something I had to do. It was something I dreamed about since public school". "The job was never ment for you" his mom said as she stepped closer to Tyler, "You were to timid and shy, and not to mention, violent".

The chipmunks gasped when they heard that, they never knew Tyler as a violent person ecept for that one episode he had. "I may have been like that in public school, but as soon as I entered highschool, I changed. But for some reason, you still saw that angry kid that I was. Once I enetered highschool I was happy, I was treated with respect, by both the teachers and students".

"You didn't change Tyler" his mom said. "You kept secrets from us, and never would tell us". "Really, what were those secret, do you know what they were?". His mom remained silent for a moment, "All I know is that you were keeping secrets". "I had one secret I kept from you, only one" he said as he backed out of the drive shed.

"Do you want to know what it was, the one secret I kept from you to keep you all safe" he said, his voice almost a scream. His body began to glow as his size increased. After about two seconds, he was in his 30 foot tall robotic form, kneeling down infront of the door.

"That is the one secret I kept" he said as he turned back to his original self. His parents stood there, their eyes wide with disbelief. "Your Optimus" his dad said looking at his mom. "How?, When?" he said as they tried to make sense of it.

"That's not important right now" Tyler said, "but that was the only secret I kept from you". "No, it wasn't" his mom said as she grabed her husbands hand, "What about Sarah?" she said . "Sarah?" said the chipmunks as they looked up at Tyler, his face still, his eyes wide with anger.

"You two knew each other since kindergarden, you had something special with her. Then for no reason, you left her, and never talked to her again". The chipmunks looked up at Tyler, his breathing heavy and deep. His fist slowly started to clench as he starred at them in anger.

"You never bothered to learn what happened mom" he yelled. "That was the problem when you were in those drunk moods, is that you would assume what happened and made it real. You never bothered to ask me what happened. Do you want to know what happened? she left me. I told her what I was, and she ran away. Scared of what I was. So, I had to do one of the most painful things I ever did in my life". Tears started to form in Tyler's eyes, unable to finish as he continued to stare at his parents in anger.

Tyler remained silent as his parents continued to look at him, then he finally spoke.

"Don't say I was a bad son that didn't treat you with respect, because you know what, I was pretty good compared to most teenagers. If you had any idea what I wanted to yell at you, you wouldn't be saying that, but I held myself back out of respect. I worked hard, never did drugs, never misbehaved, never acted immature. Most people I knew wish they had me for a son. I admit when I was younger, I had my problems. No one believed in me though, all the teachers in public school treated me like dirt because I wasn't the brightest bulb , but I changed. Now look at me, a highly decorated RCMP officer".

Tyler's voice then began to increase in volume. "But if you are to self centered and stubborn to see the man I have become, then F*** YOU BOTH. I don't need you, I'll live my life the way I see fit". The chipmunks gasped, never hearing Tyler say those words.

Tyler then stormed away, heading right for his cruiser. The chipmunks barely had time to jump in before Tyler climbed in and slammed the door. Tyler turned the cruiser on and slamed on the gas. The chipmunks held on tight to whatever they could grasp as he peeled out of the farm, almost doing a back turn.

Everyone remained silent, fearing that what they might say would set Tyler off. They could see the anger burn in Tyler's eyes as he drove for home. The ride seemed to take forever until they finally pulled into his farm. As soon as Tyler parked the cruiser, he jumped out, and his fists went flying.


	5. Ch 5 His Pain, His Struggle, His Guilt

**I know this story doesn't have a lot of romance, but in two chapters, there will be a cute scene with Alvin and Brittany, and then the one after that, will be something that has been coming to them for a while. I just want to set the mood of this story, since it is the final one, only if you guys want it to be the end. And Tyler's story has been so mysterious, I want this story to focus a little on him. Also, trying to reveal Tyler's secret, and possibly killing him off, I am focusing on him a little more.**

Chapter 5 His Pain, His Struggle, His Guilt

Tyler's fist went flying into whatever was close to him. Steel sheets, logs, and even trees. "They haven't changed one damn bit" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he continued his violent rampage. Everyone watch in fear as Tyler went ballistic.

Alvin knew he had to step in, otherwise, Tyler would run the risk of losing control of his Renaka. "Tyler, please, try and calm down" said Alvin as he slowly walked up behind Tyler. He paused as he slowly turned and looked back at Alvin, his breathing heavy and deep.

"Please, lets go inside, sit down, and talk about what just happened". Tyler took a deep breath as he calmed down and gave a small nod. Everyone then walked into his house and sat down in the living room. Tyler sat down, still trying to calm his nerves.

"Tyler" said Alvin calmly, "The only way you can feel better is if you open up. I know you don't like sharing your feelings, but this is tearing you apart". Tyler gave a small nod as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why did your parents say you were vilolent? you never were violent other than just now and a year ago" said Alvin as he stared at Tyler.

Tyler remained silent, then he looked at the chipmunks. "There was a time I was. When I was in public school, I was a social outcast, a freak. Nobody like me because I wasn't like them. They would pester me everyday, torment me. I almost got to the point that I was willing to do anything to fit in, but I resisted the temptation. I also had teachers as well that treated me like dirt because I wasn't the smartest in class. I struggled to do my best, but I had trouble. I never threw fist at anybody, but I would always yell, and say things in dutch so that nobody could understand me, and have violent rampages like the kind you just saw".

Tyler looked down at the floor as he continued, "What you saw was what I was like when I was younger. It got to a point where the outbursts were so violent, that I almost had to go on phyciatric medication to control it".

Tyler rubbed his hands over his face as the memories flooded back. "It wasn't until highschool that I learned to calm down and control it, but that is when things started to go right. The teachers there treated me with respect. I accually became friends with some. I was able to make new friends, ones that didn't care what I was like". Tyler then fell silent, as he took deep breaths.

"Whose Sarah Tyler?" said Brittany, as they looked at him with worry. Tyler looked up, tears forming in his eyes. "Sarah Adriaan. She was my girlfreind, the women I loved". Everyones eyes widen, "You once told me you never felt love for another women" said Alvin in shock.

"I lied" Tyler said coldly as he looked back down. "Why" said Alvin, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Consider this Alvin" Tyler said looking back up, "You and Brittany both knew each other since you were almost babies. You spend a whole life togeather and your friendship grows into a relationship. Brittany doesn't know what you are though, and when it is time for your relationship to grow even more, you tell her, and she runs away. Scared of what you are".

Alvin and Brittany both looked at each other, only able to imagin what it would feel like. "That is where you two have something truley special" Tyler said quietly. "Brittany, you see Alvin for who he is, not what he is. When I told Sarah, she didn't see me anymore, what she did see scared her".

"What happened Tyler?" said Jeanette as she grabed Simon's paw. Tyler looked up, wiping away a tear. "I held these secrets from you for so long, you all deserve to know". There was then a bright flash as glowing crystal balls appeared infront of them.

Tyler grabed the one infront of him, and held it in his fingertips. "If you grabe your crystals, you will see all my memories. But if you do, you will feel everything I felt as if you are living it, so don't grab it if you think you can't handle it".

The chipmunks all looked at each other, then at the same time, they each grabed the crystal ball infront of them. Almost instantly, a rush of memories ran through their heads of Tyler's life. They first saw his life in public school, all of his classmates basicly bullying him and insulting him, using the word "freak" a lot beacause he wasn't like them.

They saw how they teachers gave him a hard time because he wasn't the smartest, even though he tried his hardest. None of them not really caring about him. But they also saw how he changed once he entered highschool. His marks jumped up to A's, he made new friends, and the teachers he became good friends with.

He worked hard at everything, and treated everyone with respect. Then the memories of his parents went through their heads, and how bad his mothers drinking was. She got mad at Tyler over the littlest things when she did, like him grinding his teeth in his sleep, how he always used to get headaches when under stress, everything.

Then they saw the memory of the last time he saw them.

_Flashback_

Tyler entered the door of his house, he was hot and sweaty from the 100km bike ride he just went on, but he felt good. He got once last ride in his county before he would leave for the RCMP in two days. "Hey mom" he shouted out as he took off his bike shoes.

"Hey" came a depressed, drunk sounding voice from the next room. "Oh no" Tyler groaned to himself as he went up stairs to shower and change. Once he was clean, he went down stairs and put a smile on his face to avoid his mom pestering him.

As he walked into the living room, he peered into the next room to see his mom watching on the second tv, her head was low as she used her hand for support. He looked next to the chair and caught a glimps of a beer bottle resting next to it.

Tyler then sat down on the couch and grabed his labtop, and began to check over his papers for when he went to the training base. Tyler felt his blood run cold when he heard a voice at the other end of the room. "You shouldn't be going Tyler".

Tyler looked up from his screen and saw his mom stumble into the living room and sit down on a seat near by couch. "I think I am old enough to make my own decisions mom" Tyler laughed, hopping to get his mom to drop the subject he heard again and again. "No" she said, "you shouldn't be going, you don't have what it takes".

"Mom, I was a auxillary officer for almost three years. Everyone of the officers I worked with said I'm more then qualified". "I don't think you have what it takes, you are too vilolent". "Mom" said Tyler, starting to feel his anger rise, "I'm not that kid anymore, I changed".

"You are just going to be aboandoning your family, that is just selfish". Tyler just shook his head as he continued to try and keep his smile on his face. "I'm not abadoning you or dad. I work hard for this, this is something I need to do. I dreamed about it for years".

"I don't give a damn, you are abandoning us because you are to self centred and disrespectful to see that".

"I'm self centred" said Tyler, his voice starting to rise, "Did I ever disobey you and dad? did I ever mouth off at you guys? did I ever treat you like dirt? No I didn't. I showed you more respect than most teenage boys showed their parents. I am now old enough to make my own choices, and this is my choice".

His mom then stared at him, her face red with anger and tears in her eyes that wasn't unusual to see when she was this drunk. "Get out of here" she yelled, "get out of this house you pathetic excuse for a son, I never want to see you face here again".

Tyler felt his rage start to boil over for the first time in years as he walked to the front door. "Fine" Tyler said coldly. He was about to reach for the knob when he turned back to look at his mom. "I'm going to walk out that door" he said, his voice becoming a yell, "and you can look at it for the rest of your misrable dunk filled days, and know I will not be walking back through it".

Tyler slammed the door behind him as he went for his truck and climbed in. He then started the truck, and pulled out of the drive way.

_End Flashback_

That wasn't the end of Tyler's memories, the chipmuks then saw the ones that caused him the most pain, the ones about Sarah. They saw the image of a young women, the same age as Tyler, long shoulder length brown with yellow highlights hair that was curled at the ends.

She had bright green eyes like Tyler's and a big smile. The chipmunks could feel how much Tyler cared for her. Everytime he would see her, he felt happy, as if nothing in the world mattered. The chipmunks saw how they first met in kindergarden and became close friends along with Jordan.

When they entered highschool, their friendship grew into a relationship. Then they saw the one memory that tore Tyler's heart apart, one that happened when he was eighteen.

_Flashback_

Tyler and Sarah sat in the back of his pick up in folding chairs watching the sun set on Lake Huron on the top of a hill along a isolated dirt road. But their eyes weren't on the setting sun, they were closed as they were leaning towards each other kissing.

Every kiss they had felt like their first one. They slowly pulled away, as Tyler grabed her hand and gently stroked it. "It's a beautiful sight isn't it" said Sarah as she looked back out over the lake. "I'm looking at something better" he said looking at her.

Her cheeks turned red as she gave him a shy smile. "Tyler" she said queitly wit a smile on her face. "Do you ever think about the future, about us". Tyler smiled as he looked at her, "You have no idea". She smiled as she looked deep into Tyler's eyes.

"I think we both know how our future is going to be. It is pretty obvious" she said as she placed her hand on Tyler's face. Tyler looked down, "Sarah, if our relationship is going to keep going like this, then I need to tell you a secret".

"Ohhh" she said acting surprised, "Tyler Pauwel has a secret". Tyler smiled at her as he grabed both her hands. "What I am going to tell you is serious, and if you can't take it, I'll have to wipe you memory".

Sarah gave Tyler a funny smile as she continued to stare into his eyes. "Sarah, I-I-I'm-", he said as he struggled to get the words out. "Go on Tyler, tell me" she said as she put her hand on the side of his face. "I'm Optimus Prime" he said, he then looked back at Sarah to guage his reaction.

She just began to laugh, "Good one Tyler. You should have become a actor, I thought you were serious for a moment". Tyler then reached down for a water bottle and opened the lid. Sarah watched as he turned the bottle upside down and poured the water towards his hands.

But before it even hit it, it began to form a ball that hovered just above his hand. Tyler extened his hand over the side of the truck, just as the water lost its form and fell to the ground, soaking his hand. He then slowly turned to Sarah and saw she was no longer siting in the truck, she was now on the ground, facing Tyler as she slowly backed away.

"Stay away from me" she said with terror in her voice. "Sarah" said Tyler as he jumped out of the truck, realizing that Sarah wasn't taking it well.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK" she yelled as as she continued to back away. "Wait Sarah, just let me explain" he said as he kept his distance while taking a step everytime she took one. "I don't need you to explain, I need to to stay away from me" she yelled as she slowly turned he back towards the road.

Tyler knew what she was about to do. "Sarah, please. You have no idea the danger your in now" he said, his voice getting shaky. "The only danger I'm in is being near you" she said as she continued to keep her eyes on Tyler. "Sarah, it's still me, nothing has changed. I'm still the same man I was".

"Your not a man, your a freak, a freak". She then turned and began to run down the road as fast as she could. Before she even took 5 steps, Tyler suddenly appeared infront of her in a flash of light, his hands glowing softly.

"Sarah, don't make me do this. I don't want to, but I will". "SOMEBODY HELP ME" she screamed as she ran onto a path running into the forest, "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME". "SARAH, WAIT" he yelled as he ran after her. "SARAH".

"What going on here" said a very familar voice. Tyler stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jordan walk onto the trail up ahead just infront of Sarah. "Jordan" said Sarah, her voice full of relief, "Tyler was going to hurt me" she said as she began to approach him.

"Sarah" said Tyler, almost in a panic, "get away from him, you have no idea how dangerous he is". "How can you say that" said Sarah as she turned back to Tyler, "he is my best friend, and yours as well". Jordan smiled as he walked up to Sarah and gave her a comforting hug, "Don't worry, I'll protect you".

While still hugging Sarah, Jordan gave Tyler a evil smile as his eyes began to turn red. Tyler's eyes widened in horror, knowing what Jordan was about to do. Tyler instantly raised his hand towards Jordan, a bolt of white hot electricity shot out, shoting by Sarah's head and hitting Jordan in the face.

He tumbled through the air several times before landing in a bush. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Sarah in horror, "YOU JUST KILLED JORDAN". "No I didn't" said Tyler as tiny bolts of lighting jumped between his finger tips, "You better run Sarah".

"I'm not leaving Jordan" she said as she turned to where she saw him land. But as soon as she turned, she saw a giant menacing robot standing in the place where Jordan fell.

"I was hoping I could have some fun" growled the giant robot, "well, shouldn't complain". "Run Sarah, just run" came a deep voice. Sarah turned and saw a giant red and blue robot standing there, a sword sitting where his right hand should be.

Sarah didn't even think, she ran for her life. She heard the sound of crashing metal and quickly looked back to see two giant robots in battle, making the ground shaking below them.

_End Falshback_

The chipmunks then found themselves back in Tyler's living room. The crystals in their hands disappeard as they felt the emotions come up. Tyler was right, it would feel like they were the ones expirencing it.

The chipettes broke down into tears as Alvin and his brothers wiped away the tears forming in their eyes. They all turned back to Tyler, who just sat there, looking down, his face expressionless. They were beyond amazed at Tyler, at how well he seemed to hide his emotions all these years, knowing what he went through wasn't what they thought it was, in fact, it was much worse.

"What happened to Sarah?" Alvin said quietly as the chipmunks comforted their still crying wives. "After the skirmish me and Jordan had, I went to her house, hoping she had some time to a adjust, but she didn't.

I had no choice but to wipe her memories of me". Tears started to form in his eyes as he stood up. "Excuse me, I need some air" he said as he walked to the front door and walked outside.

"What are we going to do?" said Brittany as she bagan to collect herself. "I tell you what we are going to do" said Alvin as he gently stroked Brittany's hair, "We're going to find Sarah".

**Just so you know, Sarah is real as well. I can't go into details becuase it is not legal, but all I can say is when the real Tyler was a auxillary officer, he and Sarah were out when a crime took place infront of them. Tyler was the only cop close by and responded. He acted accordingly, but Sarah was so freaked out, that she left him.**


	6. Chapter 6 Back in His Life

Chapter 6 Back in His Life

Two days had passed since Tyler showed everyone his memories. The side effects of feeling what he felt wore off within a day, but they wanted desprately to try and relieve his pain. While Tyler was busy with some farm work outside, Alvin hacked into his computer's RCMP program, and determined where she lived.

She lived about 20 minutes away on a farm by hereself. As soon as he found out, Simon and Theodore, along with Jeanette and Eleanor went out side to keep Tyler distracted while he and Brittany were going to try and find Sarah. Brittany held Alvin's paws as he snapped his fingers, making them disappear into a flash of light.

They then found themselves in a wide open yard with a giant barn on one end, and a three story house on the other. "How are you going to make Sarah go back to Tyler when she doesn't even know him?" said Brittany as she tightly held Alvin's paw.

Alvin smiled at Brittany, "The mind is like a computer. You may delete the main memory, but there is always digital copies in the hardrive to restore any lost data". Brittany then gave Alvin a playful smile, "Then how come it doesn't work with you".

Alvin smiled as he pulled Brittany close, "Make your smart jokes all you want, there is nothing wrong with my mind". "Your right" said Brittany as she quickly pecked Alvin on the lips, "your mind just is very odd".

Just then, a car pulled into the yard, and parked next to the house. Alvin and Brittany quickly pulled away from each other and watched as they saw a young woman who they instantly reconize as Sarah step out and go striaght for the back porch.

Alvin and Brittany slowly made their way up to the house and steped around the corner to see Sarah sitting on a padio chair reading a magazine. Alvin and Brittany gave themselves nervous glances as Alvin took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing. Hello, Sarah Adriaan". Sarah istantly looked up from her magazine and looked around to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?" she said as she glanced all around to find the source of the voice.

"Down here" said Alvin as he moved closer to Sarah. Her gaze then looked down as she stared right at Alvin and Brittany. When she saw them, she was still, then she fainted. "Great" groaned Alvin, "It will be like when we first met Dave".

Alvin and Brittany moved next to her head as they kept their eyes on Sarah. Alvin then placed his paw on her temple. His paw gave a soft glow as he attempted to restore Sarah's memory. After about five second, he pulled his paw away and waited.

Sarah's eyes instantly shot open, as she quickly sat up. She held her head for a moment, dizzy from what just happened. She suddenly raised her head and twisted her body so she was looking right at Alvin and Brittany.

"That isn't you Tyler, is it?" she said, her voice sounding a bit shocked as she stared at them intently. Both Alvin and Brittany gave a sigh of relief, realizing that she remembers everything. "No" said Alvin, "I'm his, what you can call brother, Rodimus Prime. But my real name is Alvin Seville, and this is my wife Brittany" he said as he grabed her paw.

Sarah slowly got to her feet, and sat down back in her chair. Alvin and Brittany quickly jumped onto the padio table and went up to her. "How much do you remember?" said Alvin as he crossed his arms. Sarah looked up, her face pale, "Everything" she said as she lowered her head sadly.

"Why did you restore my memories?" she said as she looked at Alvin, her eyes full of pain. "Because Tyler is in trouble. He needs someone he deeply loved back in his life".

Sarah rubed her hands in her face as she let out a sad sigh. "I don't even know if he'll take me back after how I hurt him. That was the biggest mistake I made in my life". "Wait" said Brittany, "Are you saying you want him back in your life".

Sarah gave a sad nod, "I was stupid and immature back then. I shouldn't have done that to him, he had a hard enough time with his parents and public school". "He had even tougher times after he wiped you memory" said Alvin as he put his paws into his hoodies pockets.

"What do you mean?' said Sarah as she looked back at them. "His parents kicked him out of their lives because he was leaving to become a cop. They said he was being selfish and disrespectful". "That's crazy" said Sarah in shock, "All he ever did was give and give, he never asked for anything. And they had the nerve to do that".

Alvin and Brittany gave a small nod felt even more pain for Tyler. "Sarah" said Alvin as he stepped up to her, "Tyler is in a bad emotional termoil right now. A few days ago, he went to talk to his parents, but they still didn't want to talk to him. He's at risk of losing control of himself and his powers because of all the emotional trama he is going through. If you come back with us, you may help take some of that off".

"How do I know he would want to talk to me still, he save my life that night, and I still treated him like a monster". She then looked back down and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. "He still loves you" said Brittany, "a few days ago, he told us about you, and he started to cry. Plus, he wiped your memory to protect you, that is a sign he still loves you".

Sarah looked up surpised, "Tyler was never one for crying, he always held it back". "He struggling with it right now" said Alvin, "several years of holding it back can take it's toll". Sarah was quiet for a moment, then looked at them and gave a small nod, "Alright, I will talk to him".

Later that day, Tyler walked into his house with the rest of the chipmunks following. "So, did you guys enjoy some good old fashioned labour" he said with a chuckle as he turned to everyone else. The chipmunks groaned as they slowly moved through the front door covered in mud.

"Next time when you drive through a forest in a tractor" said Simon as he wiped the dirt away from the glasses, "please make sure that there aren't any muddy patches in your way". Tyler just chuckled as he pulled the tractor keys out of his pocket and placed them on a hanger.

"Do any of you know why Alvin and Brittany didn't join us?" he said as he dusted the dry mud off his pants. "The way you are covered in mud tells it all". Tyler turned and saw Alvin and Brittany sitting on the table looking right at him.

"Oh come on" chuckled Tyler, "it was fun. They had fun, didn't you guys?" he said looking down at at the four chipmunks. Everyone let out a soft groan as the moved into the living room, to tired to change their clothes.

"So where were you two?" said Tyler as moved into the living room. "We went to meet somebody" said Brittany as she and Alvin's gaze went past Tyler. "And who was that?" said Tyler as he continued patting the dust off himself. "Hi Ty" came a quiet voice from behind him.

Tyler's eyes instantly widened as he turned to see Sarah standing a few feet away. "You remember me?" Tyler said sounding shocked. Sarah gave a gental smile, "Yeah, thanks to your brother here" she said looking at Alvin.

Tyler turned and gave Alvin a icy stare, "I'll talk with you later" he said, his voice stern. "Don't blame him Tyler" said Sarah, "He did the right thing, he told me about what your parents did". "Wonderful" growled Tyler as he moved to the otherside of the room, "It seems like everyone needs to know my problems".

"Ty" said Sarah as she followed him across the room, "I'm sorry for what your parents did, and I'm sorry for how I treated you". Tyler just remained silent, his eyes blank. "I was young and immature" continued Sarah, "And calling you freak probably hurt a lot to after so many in school called you that". But I grew these last few years".

She then put her hands around Tyler's, and looked into his eyes. "I may have not remembered you, but I always felt like someone was missing in my life, and it is now obvious that person was you. When I look at you now, I don't see Optimus Prime, I see Tyler Pauwel, the man that I love, and knew since kindergarden".

Tyler finally moved, he looked straight at Sarah, then slowly pulled his hands away from her. "What's he doing?" though Alvin as they all watched intently. "How do I know you won't just run away" said Tyler as he stared into her eyes.

"You know me better than that" said Sarah as she inched closer to Tyler. "So I thought" he said as he moved away, "until I told you what I was and you ran away". Sarah then grabed his hands again. "Like I said, I was young and immature, but I still see the same man that always cared, always put others ahead of himself".

Tyler looked down, and then slowly pulled away from Sarah. "I need some time to think" he said as he walked out the front door. Sarah was about to follow when Alvin flew infront of her. "Let him go, we should give him his space for now. Just wait a few hours". Sarah gave a small nod as she looked back to the front door.

Tyler sat at the end of his dock, watching the water flow past as the sun began to set behind the trees. Many thoughts ran through his head, but the one that stood out was should he foregive Sarah, and take her back.

He knew Sarah since they were little kids, he knew that she wouldn't lie about anything, but his mind was full of doubt. He just didn't want to get hurt again. Tyler then heard the stomps of feet walking along the deck planks coming towards him.

He slowly turned and saw Sarah coming up with a chair in her arms. "Can I join you Tyler?" she said as she stood a few feet behind Tyler. Tyler remained silent, then gestured to the spot next to him. Sarah walked up and set the chair next to him.

She sat down and looked at the setting sun, remaining quiet as Tyler just stared straight ahead, occasionally throwing the odd rock into the river. "So you finally became a cop" she said, hoping to break the silence.

"Top of my class" said Tyler as he continued throwing rocks, "Now on a manditory month vacation. My superiors think I've been working to hard". "I'm happy for you Ty. You always said that you would become one".

"Came at a price though" he said as he leaned back in his chair. "It must have been hard" said Sarah as she placed her hand on Tyler's shoulder. He felt his blood go cold at the touch, but ignored the feeling. "I knew they didn't approve, but I never thought that they would go that far".

"It surprised me as well" said Tyler, still looking towards the river. "Alvin and his family brought me to speed on the last few years. They became like another family to you, didn't they?" she said as she stared at Tyler's green eyes.

Tyler gave a small nod as he slowly turned to look at Sarah. "They were all I had left, I would do anything for them". Sarah gave Tyler a smile, "Your still that kind and considerate man I knew so many years ago".

Tyler looked into her eyes, as he felt his emotions for her come to the surface again. They both remained silent as they just stared at each other. Slowly, their heads began to move togeather as their lips slowly joined. Each of them felt their heart race, both of them not feeling this way in years.

In the house, Alvin and Brittany were watching from the window as Alvin wrapped his arm around Brittany. "Reminds me when I first told you I loved you" said Alvin as they moved away from the window.

Brittany smiled as she quickly gave Alvin a kiss on the cheek. "Hopefully, he and Sarah can work things out" she said as they went up stairs to their room. "Tyler deserves a little good in his life". "I think everything will be fine" said Alvin as they walked into their room.

Alvin and Brittany quickly changed into their pajamas and climbed under the covers. Brittany laid down on her side facing away from Alvin as she began to settle in. Just as she did, she felt Alvin's arms wrap around her.

She could then feel his lips on her neck as he began to kiss her. Brittany sighed from the pleasure as she slowly turned to face Alvin. She gave him a subductive smile as he began to kiss her, their hands slowly tracing each others bodies.

Brittany sighed from the sensations she was feeling as she felt shivers run through her body from Alvin's touch. Alvin grabed her pajama shirt and slowly pulled it off as she did the same. Alvin's hands then gentle traced her curves as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, almost giigling from his touch.

Alvin paused as he pushed himself up and looked into Brittany's eyes. "You are more beautiful as everyday passes". Brittany felt her cheeks burn as she slowly grabed Alvin and pulled his back down into a deep kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 Big Surprise

Chapter 7 A big Surprise

Sarah spent the last two days at Tyler's house as the two of them began to catch up on lost times. Tyler was starting to seem happier, it seemed like he was returning to his old self once again. Sarah was also starting to become good friends with the chipmunks.

Every once in a while, she would tell some funny or embassing stories of Tyler when they were younger. That night, Sarah just finished one that made everyone laugh. "Wait" she said, "I have another one" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

She waited for everyone to stop laughing as Tyler sat in his chair, feeling a little embarassed from the stories. "When he was fifteen, he was on a bike ride several kilometers from home. He was going down a long highway, when a truck past him and created a huge draft and lost control". Tyler turned red, realizing what story she was telling.

"How is this going to be funny?" said Jeanette as they looked at Sarah. "Well" she said as she tried to hold back her laughter. "He had a soft landing, head first into a pile of manuer that was dumped onto the side of the road". Everyone gaged as they began to burst out laughing.

"He was at least 100 km from home. It took him almost three hours with the horrible smell on him before he could get home to clean up". "I remember that day, that was fun" Tyler said sarcasticly.

Everyone was having a great time, having fun, and goofing off. Brittany was enjoying herself as well, but for the last two days, she had been feeling odd. She felt dizzy, sick and getting stomach cramps, but did her best to hide it.

Three days after Sarah came back into Tyler's life, Brittany got up that morning to the same ill feeling she had been having. She looked at Alvin and saw him on his side facing away from her, his breathing heavy and relaxed.

She smiled as she gently stroked his hair and got up. She couldn't explain it, but she felt oddly close to Alvin. She quickly changed into her clothes and went into the hallway. She stopped for a moment and looked at each closed door in the hallway, and saw three of the guest doors closed, but Tyler's was wide open.

Brittany knew Tyler must be up early as usual as she walked down stairs and went for the kitchen. "Good morning" said Tyler, sitting at the table reading the local paper, with a empty bowl infront of him. "How was your sleep Brittany?" he said as he placed his paper down.

"It was fine" she said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, Brittany felt her head spin as she lost her balance fell forward. "Brittany, are you alright?" said Tyler as he jumped out of his chair and picked up Brittany.

"I'm fine" said Brittany as she held her head, "It will pass in a hour or so".

"Are you saying you felt this way before" said Tyler as he set her down on the table and sat down infront of her. Brittany nodded as she remained seated, to dizzy to stand. "Yeah, for the last two days, I'm fine though". Tyler then began to eye Brittany, the green in his eyes glowing a dim shade of blue.

"What else have you been feeling?" he said as he continued checking Brittany. "Really Tyler" she said, "I'm fine". "Just tell me what other symptoms you've been having" he said. "I don't know" she said, "Just slight nausea, and some stomach cramps".

Tyler gave a small nod as his eyes continued glowing a dim blue. "There's the culprit" he said as his eyes returned to normal. "See" said Brittany, "just a small flu, isn't it" she said as she crossed her arms.

"No" said Tyler, "No flu, no ilness". Brittany's eyes widened in surprise, "Then what is wrong with me" she said with a little worry in her voice. Tyler gave Brittany a gental smile as he stood up, "Your pregnant" he said as he walked over to a cupboard.

Brittany froze when she heard those word. She remained motionless as Tyler came back over with a tiny pill in his hand and a small glass of water. "This should help with the symptoms" he said as he handed her the pill. Brittany just remained still.

She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant, with Alvin's baby. She felt many emotions run throgh her, but one stuck out the most, joy. "Hello, Brittany" said Tyler as he snapped his fingers infront of her face. Brittany then shook her head, coming out of her trance.

Brittany then grabed the pill from Tyler's hand and quickly drank some water. "So is this bad or good news?" said Tyler as he looked down at Brittany. Brittany remained silent for a moment as she looked down at her stomach and slowly placed her paws on it.

She then looked up at Tyler with a smile as tears of joy formed in her eyes. "It is good news" she said happily. "Then I will offer my congradulations" he said as he leaned down and gave Brittany a hug. "Thanks Tyler" she said as Tyler pulled away.

"When are you going to tell Alvin?" he said as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't know" said Brittany as she ran her fingers through her bangs. "I'm just going to tell him when the time is right".

"Well, I'd say you should let him know in about a week, you will only be pregnant for a month, and you are only two days along. It won't take long for everyone to notice". Brittany groaned at the thought of her stomach growing big, but she knew it was the price for having a child.

Before either Tyler or Brittany could say anything, they heard muffled voices coming from coming from the stairs. "Looks like everyone is awake" said Brittany as they heard the voices approach. The rest of the chipmunks walked into the kitchen followed by Sarah as they began to make themselves breakfast.

Alvin jumped up onto the table and gave Brittany a quick kiss. "Good morning" said Alvin as he smiled at Brittany. "Good Morning" she said as she gave Alvin a big smile. Alvin looked at her confused as she just continued to smile at him. "You more cheerful then usual".

"I just had a really good sleep" she said as she continued to smile. "Alright then" said Alvin as he moved to the edge of the table, "do you want any eggs or something?". Brittany gaged at the sound, the pill not taking full affect.

She looked up to see everyone in the room looking at her oddly. "What's going on Brittany? are you feeling okay?" said Alvin as he eyed her. Brittany knew Alvin would find out eventually. If she didn't tell him, he would probably use his powers to find out.

"Can I talk to you alone" she said as she gestured Alvin to the living room. Alvin looked at her confused as he followed Brittany. Alvin could hear everyone in the kitchen chating and mumbling as he entered the living room close behind Brittany.

Brittany then stopped and turned to Alvin. "Alvin, remember when we went to bed two nights ago, but we didn't go to sleep". "Yeah" said Alvin, not knowing where Brittany was going with this. "Well" she said nervously as she placed her paws on her stomach, "We're going to need all the sleep we can get now" she said as she gave Alvin a gental smile.

Alvin looked at Brittany confused, then his eyes widened in surprise, "A-a-are you-". Brittany noded as tears of joy formed in her eyes. "Your going to be a father". Alvin was still for a moment, then steped closer to Brittany and then quickly wrapped his arms around her.

They remained locked togeather for a minute before they finally pulled a part. "We're going to be a parents" he said happily. "Yeah we are" Brittany said as she wiped a tear from her face. "Do you want to tell everyone?" said Alvin as he grabed her paw.

Brittany gave a small nod as they turned for the kitchen, but before they could even take one step, they suddenly saw their siblings heading toward thems. Brittany's sisters screaming in joy as Simon and Theodore went toward their brothers, arms extended.

Their siblings plowed into them as Tyler and Sarah walked in. "Sorry" said Tyler, "They over heard you two talking". They then kneeled down and quickly joined the hug. "Congradulations though Alvin" he said.

"Thanks Tyler" he said as he and Brittany struggled to free themselves. Just before their siblings or Sarah could say anything, sudden knocking came from the door.


	8. Chapter 8 The Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 8 The Dragons Wrath

Everyone fell silent as Tyler turned to look at the door. "Are you expecting someone?" said Sarah as she stepped behind Tyler. "No" said Tyler as he went for the front door. Everyone remained quiet as they heard Tyler open the front door, followed by him yelling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said, his voice taking a tone of anger. "We weren't done talking to you the other day". "How did you even find out where I live, I'm unlisted". "His Parents" Alvin wispered to everyone.

"Wait" yelled Tyler, "You don't have a right to enter this house". Everyone instantly froze when they suddenly saw his parents enter the living room, and stopped in their tracks at what they saw in the room. "Hello Albert, hello Megan" said Sarah as she stood up, looking at his parents coldy.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" said his mother in shock. "I'm here so I can help Tyler through a difficult time". "And what are these here?" said his dad looking down at the chipmunks. "You and Tyler collecting little rat and putting clothing on them".

"Whoa" said Alvin speaking up, not wanting to hid from Tyler's parents, "We're chipmunks, learn your animals". His parents eyes widened as they stared at the chipmunks. "Talking chipmunks" said his mom in disbelief, "that's imposible".

"You also thought it was imposible for me to become a cop" said Tyler as he moved into the living room, "Now look at me". His parents just shook their heads, deciding to get to the reason why they were here. "You weren very disrespectful when you left the other day" his dad said as he crossed his arms.

"You've got to be kidding me" Tyler fired back, "After all the shit you put me through, you have the nerve to say that to me". "Yes we do" said his mom, "we are your parents, you shouldn't take to us like that".

"And you shouldn't have called me a useless excuse" said Tyler, "You are trespassing on my property. I can arrest you right now". "You would really arrest us" his dad said coldly. "If it means I don't have to listen to your bullshit, then yes". "We are not going anywhere until we talk" his dad said sternly.

"I don't have to listen to this, I've listened long enough. It is time I stop" said Tyler as he walked past his parents and out the front door. His parents quickly turned to follow with Sarah and the chipmunks close behind.

By the time they got outside, Tyler was halfway across the yard heading to his shed with his parents jogging to catch up. "Listen Tyler" his dad said as he came up behind.

"We didn't want you to become a cop, we felt that you should have stayed in the family buisness. Your powers could have helped the buisness greatly". Tyler turned, his face twisted with anger, "My powers are not for exploit, they are ment to protect the greater good, not making your lives easier".

"See" his mom fired back, "that is just selfish behavoir right there". Tyler's face turned bright red, "It is not selfish, it is my duty. It was like when I worked in the hardware store. You wanted me to break store regulations just so you can get a product first before other customers. I couldn't do that though, because I could have lost my job".

"Nothing but excuses" his dad said as he rolled his eyes. Tyler just stood there, his fist clentching tightly as his breathing became heavy. "Do you have any idea what the last few years were like for me?" Tyler yelled back, "At first I had no one, but then they became my family" he said as he pointed to the chipmunks as they stood several meters away with Sarah.

"Unlike you, they cared about me, and were with me no matter what happened".

Tyler stood there, staring at his parents in pure anger. Suddenly a expression of fear showed on their faces as the slowly began to step back. He looked towards Sarah and the chipmunks and saw their faces go white.

Tyler then felt something growing out his back. He looked back and saw giant red and yellow metalic bat like wings spread from his back. Tyler then fell to his knees as he felt a stab of pain course through his body.

Screaming in agony, he looked at his right hand and saw it glowing blood red. Tyler looked at Alvin and screamed out, "Do what you have to Alvin". Alvin instantly flew at Tyler, and kicked him as hard as he could, sending him flying into the river with a big splash.

"What did you just do to our son?" yelled his father angrily. "You have no idea what is happening right now" said Alvin as he and everyone began to run to the river. "What is going on" said Brittany as they approached the edge of the river.

"He is losing control of his Renaka" said Alvin as he began to scan the water. "I have to intergrate my Spark with his before it is to late". Everyone began to scan the water while his parent stood behind them, not knowing what was happening.

Suddenly, the water in the river began to boil as the spot where Tyler fell in almost seemed to turn red in shade. A blood red metalic object then began to emerge from the water. Everyone froze when they saw two bright yellow eyes appear on each side as it object opened up, revealing a dragon head and long neck.

The head pointed straight into the air, letting out a terrifying shriek. The head then looked down, turning so the one eye was staring right at them, making their blood run cold.

"My gosh" said Alvin as the head towered over them. The head the pulled away, revealing it to be a left arm, as the full figure of Tyler came into view. (Click the link under the story title in my profile). "I am not so easily killed" growled Tyler, his voice deep and dripping with evil.

"Thanks to my parents incompetence, my power is greater than ever". He then looked down at them, giving a evil glare. Everyone looked at him in intense fear at what they saw Tyler turn into. "Let me thank you all" he growled.

Tyler then jumped into the air, tranforming into a giant metalic dragon. (Link 2 in profile under story title). He remained hovering infront of them for a moment, then he opened his mouth as a red glow began to emerge.

Everyone covered their faces as flames shot out of his mouth. They all screamed in fear thinking this was the end, but out of the corner of their eyes, they could see the flames travel around them. Everyone slowly uncovered their faces and saw Alvin floating infront of them, his hands extended infront of him, using his powers to deflect the flames away from them.

"Everyone run" yelled Alvin. Everyone remained frozen, afraid to move. Alvin the pushed his hands forward, making the flames move away and deflect back at Tyler. Tyler screamed as the flames covered him from head to tail.

He quickly flew out of fire ball and flew high into the air. Everyone kept their eyes on Tyler, unable to believe what was happening. They saw a flash of light out of the corner of their eyes and turned to Alvin had turned into his giant robotic form.

Tyler immediately dived down, heading straight for Alvin. Alvin's right hand transformed into a gun. Just as he began to shoot, Tyler ramed into him, both tumbling across the ground, making it shake like crazy.

During their tumble, Alvin fell onto his back, and pushed his feet up, kicking Tyler off him. Alvin quickly got to his feet, just as Tyler recovered and went flying back towards Alvin. Quickly, Alvin threw his fist as hard as he could, hitting Tyler across the face, making him fall to the ground in a daze.

Alvin jumped onto Tyler's back, and wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him still. "Yeild Tyler, try and fight it, please". Tyler chuckled coldly as he began to silently raise his tail behind Alvin. "I do not yeild" he said, "I destroy".

Suddenly a claw at the end of his tail opened up and grabbed Alvin by the head. Alvin was taken by surprise as he found himself tumbling thought the air. He landed on his hands and knees as he quickly looked up to see Tyler fly up into the air.

Alvin then jumped into the air, tranforming into a futuristic like truck. (click the next link under the story) The wheels then pointed downward, little rockets firing from the centre as he began to rise into the air. Everyone remained where they were as they saw Alvin fly into the air, in persuit of Tyler.

Turrets and guns then appeared at the front of Alvin, as the began to open fire at Tyler. Tyler quickly turned and went straight at Alvin, fire erupting from his mouth. Each of them got hit from their attacks as they collided in mid air, and began to tumble to the ground in the middle of a feild.

Both Alvin and Tyler then jumped into the air, tranforming back to their robotic forms. Tyler instantly aimed his dragon head at Alvin, letting out a stream of fire. Alvin quickly raised his arm, using it as a sheild as he raised his left arm and fired his gun at Tyler.

Tyler quickly pulled his left arm away and began to use it as a sheild. Alvin then ran at Tyler, hoping to takle him to the ground and hold him long enough to intergrate their sparks. But just before he could takle him, Tyler jumped up into the air, doing a back flip over Alvin.

While in the flip, Tyler aimed his dragon head back at Alvin, making a white mist spray out. The mist hit Alvin's right arm and leg, making them freeze into ice blocks. With his leg and arm locked up, Alvin fell to the ground, unable to get back up.

Tyler gave a horrible wicked laugh as he step on Alvin's one free hand to keep him from fighting back. "Did you think you can stand the fury of the dragon's wrath" he yelled. He then raised his dragon head right at Alvin and opened the mouth.

"Ha, farewell, Rodimus Prime". Alvin braced himself, just as he heard a voice yell out, "Stop Tyler". Tyler turned and saw Sarah standing there, with his parents and the chipmunks standing just behind her. Alvin quickly used the oppertunity he had as he stuggled to break the ice that was holding him.

"Tyler, please come back to us" said Sarah as she slowly stepped towards him. "Somewhere in there is the man I always knew and loved". "Love" he growled, "Who needs it when you have unlimited power". The chipmunks couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was the same words Jordan used to preach.

Suddenly, rings of energy wrapped around Tyler, trightly sqeezing his body, preventing him from moving.

He then lost his footing and fell back, still struggling to free himself as he hit the ground. Alvin stood up, his arm and leg now free from ice as he walked around Tyler, looking at him saddly before he turned to everyone else.

"It safe" he said. Everyone slowly began to approach, as Tyler squirmed to break free. Alvin then looked right at Tyler's parents. "Before I help your son, I want you to look at him". His parents slowly walked over to him, not getting to close, afraid of what might happen.

"This is a result of how you treated him. He worked hard in his life, sacraficed a lot. He hoped to make you proud. Instread, you repay him by pushing him out of your lives".

His parnets remained silent, watching what was their son stuggling. Alvin then turned to everyone else, "No matter what happens, don't try and help me". Sarah and the chipmunks nodded as Alvin turned to Tyler.

He raised his hand, making Tyler levitate into the air into a straight up position. Alvin stepped closer to Tyler, as his chest plate opened up, revelaing his spark. The yellow sphere on Tyler's chest then opened up, revealing Tyler's spark, that wasn't it's normal blue colour, but blood red.

Alvin remained still for a moment, then his spark extened towards Tyler's. As soon as they came close, a bright beam of energy shot between them. Alvin and Tyler screamed in pain as their sparks joined togeather.

Both Alvin and Tyler seemed lock togeather, unable to move away from each other. The connection lasted for ten seconds, but to Alvin, it seemed to last for hours. Suddenly the beam disappeared, sending Alvin and Tyler flying away from each other.

Alvin skid across the feild on his back, making dust blow everywhere. Everyone went running to Alvin, seeing if he was alright. As soon as the dust settled, they could see Alvin slowly stand up, back in his chipmunks form.

"Are you alright Alvin?" Brittany said as tears formed in her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could. "I'm fine" said Alvin as he held Brittany. "That was painful" he said as he pulled away.

Alvin then looked up to where Tyler had landed and could see dust and a mass of moving metal. Everyone watch as the mass began to sit up. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw Tyler back in his old robotic form.

Tyler stood up, and began to walk towards them, his feet sinking into the soft dirt from his massive weight. "Tyler, are you, you again" said Sarah as she looked up at him. Tyler gave a nod as he looked down at over everyone.

"I am truly sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to attack any of you" he said sadly. "You lost control of yourself Tyler" said Alvin, "You weren't in control of your actions". Tyler remained silent as he slowly turned to his parents. "I think you should leave for now" he said quietly, "I can't handle any emotional stress right now".

His parents looked at each other, tears starting to form in their eyes as they turned and went for their car. "Are you just going to let them leave your life again?" said Alvin as he looked up at Tyler. "No" Tyler said quietly, "hopefully, what they saw will make them realize what they did had more of an impact than they thought. I will give them time to think it all over".

He then looked back to everyone, "I think we should head back into the house. We were in the middle of congradulating Alvin and Brittany". Alvin and Brittany's face instantly lit up, remembering the good news as they all turned back to Tyler's house.


	9. Chapter 9 Need A Break

Chapter 9 Need A Break

Two days later, Alvin and Brittany laid in bed. She was facing away from him while he had his arm wrapped around her, gently rubbing her stomach. She gave a gental sigh at the feeling of his hands on her stomach.

Her stomach became sensitive to touch ever since she learned she was pregnant. Every little touch always sent shivers up her spine. "Do you think it is a boy or girl?" said Alvin as he continued to rub her stomach. "Can't you use your powers and see?" said Brittany as she twisted her head to look at him.

"That would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?" said Alvin as he smiled at her. "I guess your right" said Brittany. "I would rather see your face when you find out it is a girl". "Don't be so confident Britt, you have been wrong before". "Never" she said as she slowly felt her self drift off to sleep. "Do you have any name ideas?" said Alvin, but he heard no reply. "Britt?" he said as he slowly got up and looked at Brittany.

Soon, he heard gental breathing coming from her, indicating she was asleep. Alvin smiled as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He slowly pulled away and laid back looking at the ceiling. The house was quiet, not a sound coming from anywhere. Alvin slowly began to let the peace fill his head, as his eyes slowly began to close.

Then the sound of movement caught his ears. Alvin quickly sat up and heard footsteps move in the hall and head down stairs. After a moment, Alvin heard the front door open and close a second later. Alvin jumped to the window and saw a figure move out into the yard. It was a full moon, so Alvin was able to see who it was.

It was Tyler, he quickly moved across the yard and disappeared into the barn. Alvin gently walked out of the room so he wouldn't wake Brittany and quickly ran out into the hall and down the stairs. As soon as he got outside, he scaned the barn and saw Tyler.

He was standing on a platform on the top of the barn roof, looking out over his farm. Alvin slowly rised into the air and flew over to the platform. He silently flew behind Tyler and set himself down on the railing. Tyler didn't seem to notice, he just continued stare out over his land.

"This reminds me of the night Brittany went into her coma" Alvin said quietly. Tyler raised his head and slowly turned to see Alvin standing there. Tyler gave a small smile as he turned back around and leaned against the railing. "Except no one is feeling guilty about anything" Tyler said as he slowly tapped his hand against the railing.

"You look just as guilty as I did that night Tyler" Alvin said as he jumped to the railing next to him. Tyler turned his head and looked straight at Alvin. "I'm not feeling guilty, just conflicted". "About what?" said Alvin as he looked at Tyler confused.

Tyler remained silent, his expression looking like he was really thinking hard. Alvin just continued looking at Tyler, waiting for a answer. Tyler then took a deep breath and looked right at Alvin. "About something I have had on my mind for a while now". "And that is?" said Alvin giving Tyler a smile. Tyler just looked down and took a deep breath.

"About giving my powers to you" he said quietly. "What?" said Alvin, horrified by what he heard. "Not permantly" Tyler said giving a small chuckle, "I just need a break. I've been a Prime for ten years now, I've forgoten what it is like to be human. I just want to live a normal life for a while, like a vacation".

Alvin just continued to stare at him, unable to believe what Tyler was asking. "Are you sure Tyler? You had these powers for so long. You will be giving up a part of who you are. Lets not forget, you will loss you agility. You could get killed by something simple like a car crash".

Tyler smiled as he looked away from Alvin. "I survived the first fifteen years of my life without them. I think I can survive two weeks". Alvin looked down, remaining silent. "The choice is yours Alvin" said Tyler looking back at him.

"If you choose not to take my spark, I will put it somewhere where it will be safe, protected". Alvin just remained silent as he looked back up at Tyler. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he said as he looked into his eyes. Tyler gave a small nod.

"Then I will carry your spark for two weeks". Tyler then pushed himself off the railing as he turned to Alvin, "Thank you my brother". Tyler then put his hand to his chest as a soft glow began to shine through his shirt.

His spark then emerged out of his body and gently hovered in his hands. The bolts of light swirling around, making it's round shape. Tyler then extended his hand towards Alvin, his spark floating out of his hand towards Alvin.

His spark then began to shrink as it landed on Alvin's paws. Alvin stared at it for a moment, then began to move it towards his chest. Tyler's spark entered his body as he felt his powers grow as Tyler's spark merged with his.

After a moment, Alvin took a deep breath as the intergration finished. He looked at Tyler to see him looking at his hand, trying to see if he could use his powers, but nothing happened. Tyler smiled as he looked at Alvin. "I'm human" he said, sounding like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"But as long as you don't carry your spark" said Alvin looking up at Tyler, "I'm going to stay here with you at your side until you take it back". Tyler chuckled as he went for the door to get back down to the ground. "You worry to much Alvin. Nothing is going to happen" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Alvin just remained where he was, looking down. "I hope your right Tyler. I hope your right".


	10. Chapter 10 Home Coming

Chapter 10 Home Coming

Tyler told everyone the next day about what he did, where they all took it pretty shocked. They thought he was crazy for giving up his powers, even if it was temporary. But they all respected Tyler's wish. Tyler's parents still hadn't heard from his parents, but Tyler figure he give them time.

Brittany was starting to show as well, and all the symptoms of pregnancy were starting to show. But she remained happy at the thought of her and Alvin having a child.

A week had passed since Tyler gave Alvin his spark. Tyler kept doing what he did best, being positive and happy. Alvin went back home for a day because Dave had to go over their next tour with him. He didn't yet plan to tell Dave or Claire, he figure he would tell them when they all came home.

He didn't want to leave Tyler's side when he didn't have his powers, but he had no choice. He left his family with Tyler, figuring that he would be back within a day.

Everyone was outside swimming in the river next to Tyler's house except Brittany. She just sat on a chair at the end of the dock, munching on some food . Tyler occasionally jumped off the dock, doing a cannon ball making big waves, and occasionally hitting Brittany with water.

"Watch the cannon balls" she yelled at Tyler as he surfaced, the mood swings taking effect. All the chipmunks giggled as Tyler turned around, "Oh come on" said Tyler as he chuckled, "a little water never hurt anyone".

Before she could say anything, a country song filled the air. Brittany looked at the table beside her and saw it was Tyler's phone ringing. "What does the caller ID say?" said Tyler as he swam up to the dock ladder. Brittany looked at the screen and read the display, "It says Detachment 1 on it" she said as she looked at Tyler.

"What do they want" groaned Tyler as he pulled himself out of the water and grabed his phone. "Hello" he said as he placed the phone next to his ear.

There was a moment of silence as Tyler listened. "Didn't I fill it out before I left John?" he said as he remained still. "Alright, I'll be there in a hour". Tyler then closed his phone just as everyone was getting out of the water. "Who was that?" said Jeanette as she and Simon helped each other dry off.

"That was the RCMP detachment where I work" said Tyler as he began to dry himself off. "Appently, some paper work I did is missing a few of my signatures, now I have to get down there and sign it". Tyler quickly finished drying himself as he looked at everyone.

"I'm going to have to drop you guys off at Sarah's. I don't want to leave you all here by yourself". Everyone nodded as they quickly dried themselves off and went into Tyler's house. Everyone went into their rooms as they all quickly changed and met Tyler down stairs.

He was already ready, wearing a plaid T-shirt and blue jeans. "Is eveyone ready?' said Tyler as he grabed the keys to his truck. "Yeah" said Brittany as the all walked out the door. They all went to Tyler's truck and hopped in. Tyler climbed in and quickly checked some papers he had in the glove compartment. As soon as he was done, he put the keys in the ignition and started the truck..

A half hour later, Tyler pulled into Sarah's farm and parked in the yard. Tyler opened the door for everyone as they all jumped out. Tyler went for the front door and knocked as the chipmunks came up behind. After a moment, the door opened, revealing Sarah standing there, a small tear on her cheek, but with a big smile.

"Are you alright Sarah?" said Tyler noticing the tear. "I'm fine" said Sarah as she quickly wiped it away. "What do you need?" Tyler then turned and looked down at the chipmumks. "I need you to watch over them for a while. I have to take care of some paperwork at my detachment".

"Sure" said Sarah happily, "I'd be happy to". Tyler smiled as he looked down at the chipmunks then at Sarah. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" he said. "I'm sure Tyler" she said with a big smile. "Alright" he said as he turned around, "I should be back in about a hour".

Tyler then jumped into his truck and drove off. "Sarah" said Theodore as they all entered her house, "Can you tell use more funny stories about Tyler?". "Sure" said Sarah as they moved into her living room. "Lets see, there are so many, I don't know where to start". Everyone giggled as Sarah thought of one.

Tyler pulled into his detachment and got out of his truck. He quickly typed his security code on the door walked through the front door and went to the office. There was one officer there at the desk, going over some paper work. "Hey John" said Tyler as he walked over to his mail box, grabbing the paper work, "Having fun?" he said with a chuckle.

"Sure" groaned the officer, "How's vacation?" he said looked up from his work. "It was going good until I got a call saying some paper work needed my signature". "Price you pay for being second in command of the detachment. Is it the paper work on the drunk driving accident on Picton".

"Yeah" said Tyler as he quickly scanned the papers. Tyler then reached for a pen and quickly scribbled his signature. He then quickly looked it all over, making sure there were no errors and placed it back in his mail box. "I'll see you later John" said Tyler as he went back for the doors.

"Wait for sec Tyler" said John as he reached a sheet of folded paper next to his computer. "All RCMP detachment in Canada got this wanted photo. Appently, some genacidal mad man escaped a UN prison with several others and high jacked several vehicles. They shot past a border patrol and are now somewhere in Canada".

He then handed the folded poster to Tyler, but he didn't bother to look at it. "Thanks John, I'll see you later". John gave a nod as he went back to his paper work. Tyler walked out the building and got into his truck, placing the poster on his paasanger seat.

After about 5 minutes of driving, a small gust of wind went though the truck by the slightly open windows. The gust caused the paper to open up, with face of who was on it facing Tyler. Tyler quickly looked down at the poster and suddenly slammed on the brakes.

He quickly pulled to the side of the road and slowly raised the photo up to his face. He felt his blood run cold at the face he saw. There, right on the poster, was the mug shot of Jordan, with the same evil in his eyes that he had over a year ago when Tyler last saw him.

It didn't take long for Tyler to figure out what Jordan was doing as reached for his phone, and began to dial. He listen for moment, then heard Alvin's answering machine come on. "Damn it" he growled. "Alvin, if you get this message, get to me as quick as you can, Jordan escaped". Tyler then hung up and dial another number.

Meanwhile, back at Sarah's, everyone was laughing from all the funny stories Sarah was telling. Everyone was just catching their breath as Sarah's cell phone began to ring. Sarah looked at the ID and smiled. "Tyler must have known we were talking about him" she smiled as she pressed the speaker phone. "Hey Tyler, we were just talking about you".

"Sarah, listen to me, you have to find some place to hide right now". Sarah looked up at the chipmunks as they all gave confused looks to each other. "Why" said Sarah, "are we playing hide and seek for when you get back". "Sarah, Jordan escaped".

Everyone instantly froze as soon as they heard that name. "How could he escape a prison when he doesn't have his powers?" said Sarah as she stared at her phone. "Jordan may not have his powers, but he still has the skills he learned from his powers, as do I".

Everyone remained silent until Tyler continued. "Sarah, listen, you are the mostly likely person Jordan is going for. He doesn't know where my parensts live, and he will think I still am a Prime, that just leaves you. You have to find someplace to hide now, because he and his accomplices are armed to the teeth. I called for back up, but the nearest cruiser is almost a half hour away".

Fear ran though everybody, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Sarah, take everyone and find a place to hide. I'm coming, I won't let them hurt you, I won't let them hurt any of you". "Ty" said Sarah as tears ran down her face, "I have to tell you I-", "Damn it Sarah, hide, now. We will talk later, go now".

Sarah instantly hung up her phone and reached for the chipmunks. "Everyone get on" she said. All the chipmunks instantly climbed onto Sarah as she quickly ran out her house and to the barn. "Where are we hiding" said Simon as Sarah neared the barn.

"There is a hidden cellar in the barn, we should be safe in there for a while". Just before Sarah entered the barn, she looked to her lane way going to the road and saw a cloud of dust slowly rising, indicating someone was coming.

Sarah ran inside and moved to a dark corner of the barn. There sat a old metal tub with rope handles sitting on a layer of hay. Sarah grabed the handles and lifted, the tub pulled away from the floor, with the hay and a wooden hatch attached on the bottom.

Sarah instanlty climbed down the small ladder as the chipmunks jumped off. Sarah pulled the hatch over the opening and climbed to the bottom. The small cellar was only big enough to hold maybe four people, with one very small window looking towards the house.

Everyone went right up to it and looked out, seeing three trucks pull in with turrets mounted on the roof. They all held their breaths as they saw men carrying rifles jump out the back of the trucks and several other men climbing out the cab, with Jordan in the middle, the same glare of evil on his face.

He then raised his hands as he pointed in mutiple directions. "Go, find the girl, find her".


	11. Chapter 11 One Man, One Monster

Chapter 11 One Man, One Monster

Everyone watched as the men slowly moved out over the farm, entering every building looking for Sarah. Suddenly, slow heavy foot steps echoed over head, as a man slowly walked through the barn. Everyone held their breath, not wanting to make a sound to attract attention.

The foot steps seemed to stop over top of them, and didn't move. Everyone remained a still as possible, every sound that they made seemed to echoe in their ears, making them think they would be found. After about 10 minutes, the foot steps moved away, as they heard the barn door slam.

Sarah and the chipmunks let out a quiet sigh of relief as they slowly got up and looked back out the window. All the men gathered around the trucks as Jordan just stood there, waiting for news. "Anything?" he growled as he looked at his men.

"Sorry sir" said one, "we found no sign of her". "She's here you fools" he growled, "keep looing". "Yes sir" they all yelled as they all moved away. Sarah and the chipmunks watched as a small group of men walked over to one truck to discuss a plan.

Just as they went up to the truck, it exploded into a huge fire ball. Half of the men in Jordan's group fell to the ground, getting hit by pieces of hot flying metal. The remaining men instantly raised their guns, looking all around, not knowing what was happening.

The second truck then exploded, flying several feet into the air, taking out several more men. Sarah and the chipmunks looked around, also trying to find the source of the explotions. Suddenly, Tyler jumped out from behind a small shed and began to start shoting with his hand gun.

He took out two men before everyone spotted him. "Take him out" yelled Jordan to the final turret gunner. The gunner on the last truck instantly trained his gun at Tyler and open fired. Tyler instantly ran as a hail storm of bullets buzzed past him.

He then dived foreward, taking cover behind a wooden shed. Tyler took several deep breaths as he quickly reloaded his gun. He then heard foot steps slowly approach from the otherside of the shed. Tyler quietly moved to the corner and pulled out a small knife.

He watched the ground, and saw a foot step into his view. Tyler instantly stood up threw his fist around the corner. He heard a quick gasp as the blade penatrated the mans chest. The man remained still for a moment, then fell to the ground dead as Tyler quickly grabed the mans rifle.

As he checked the rifle, he looked up and saw on the otherside of the shed a man aiming a bazooka right at the shed. Tyler eyes widened as he instantly stood up and ran as fast as he could away from the shed. Just as he reached 10 feet distance, he heard the weapon fire, followed by the shed exploding.

The explotion caused Tyler to dive forward as wood splinted flew past him. The next thing Tyler knew, he was looking up at the sky as debris continued to rain down. His ears rang as the world seemed to spin. He remained still. trying to regain his senses as the world slowly return to normal.

He could hear foot steps approaching as he slowly pulled his gun out of his holster. He could see the man walking up to him out of the corner of his eye. Tyler then sat up and fired one shot, striking the man in his chest.

The man took a steep back as he fell to the ground. Tyler was about to get up when he felt a sharp pain in his left side just above his hip. He slowly sat up as he looked down, going white at what he saw.

A splinter of wood about half a foot long was impaled through his side, just below the skin. Tyler knew he couldn't continue fighting with the shard in his side. He looked around and saw a tree stick about a inche thick sitting infront of him.

He slowly reached out and grabed it and placed it in his mouth. He clamped his teeth around the stick as he reached for the shard stuck in his side. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and pulled as hard as he could.

He screamed in agony as he pulled with all his might, the jaged edges of the shard grabbing his skin, tearing out bits of flesh with it. By the time he had pulled it out, he almost bit through the stick. He held his side in pain as reached for a dirty rag on the ground and wrapped it around his wound.

In the barn, everyone one heard the distant gun fire, all fearing what may happen to Tyler. "We have to get out of here" whispered Sarah. "Are you crazy?" replied Brittany, "we could get killed". "If we stay here, they may find us, we have to try and get to one of my neighbours and get help. If we sneek around the back of the barn, we should be fine. The longer we sit here, the more chance there is of Tyler getting killed".

Everyone remained silent as Sarah waited for a reply, when she didn't get it, she got up and slowly opened the hatch. She peered out, making sure no one was in the barn, and then jumped out. Sarah then looked back in and extended her hand.

All the chipmunks looked at each other and then climbed up her arm. Sarah then turned and went for the door, she slowly opened it and quickly looked around. As soon as she saw the coast was clear, she ran around the back of the barn.

Just as she reached the low one story section of the barn, she heard a deep voice yell out, "Stop right there". Sarah stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around and saw two men standing there, their guns trained right at her.

She slowly began to step backwards as the men slowly advanced towards her. She then felt something cold against her back and saw she was against the wall of the barn. Sarah could feel the chipmunks hug her tightly, as they all thought this was then end.

The men continued to come closer, just as they were about five feet away, something suddenly landed on them, causing them to drop their guns. Everyone looked and saw Tyler in the mix. He had jumped off the roof and landed right on top of them.

One of the men quickly got up and pulled out a knife and began to swing. Tyler managed to avoid the blade, but when the man swong at his stomach, Tyler wasn't able to pull far enough back, causing the tip of the blade to cut his stomach.

Tyler kept fighting, he quickly grabed the mans hand holding the knife and quickly twisted it, causing him to drop it.

Just as he did that, the second man came up from behind and punched Tyler' side, in the same spot where he was impaled. Tyler yelped in pain as the threw his free arm back, striking the man right in the face with his elbow.

He then turned back the other man he still held in his hand and then quickly jerked his arm. A loud crack echoed out as the man screamed in pain. Tyler then threw his fist into his face, knocking the man out cold. Tyler panted in pain as he looked back to the man he just elbowed, to make sure he was out.

Tyler slowly walked to everyone, their eyes wide from seeing all the injuries he was covered with. Then they gasped as they all saw the cloth wrapped around his side, drenched in blood. "My gosh Ty" said Sarah as he put her hands to her face, "Are you alright?".

"It's just a scratch" he said as he cheecked to make sure everyone was fine. "Listen" said Tyler, "We all need to run for the road. No matter what you might hear, you all keep running, is that clear?". Everyone nodded as Tyler gestured to the road.

"Then everyone run for the road". Sarah began to run, with the chipmunks hanging on. She ran as hard as she could with Tyler following close behind, his gun still clenched in his hand. The run seemed to take a eternity as the road seemed to get closer and closer.

After about five minutes of running, Sarah reached the road and took cover in a ditch as they quickly looked back to see Tyler coming up, running as fast as he could, stuggling with the wound in his side.

Several loud pops then filled the air. Time then seemed to slow as everyone screamed when several clouds of blood erupted from Tyler's chest. Before he even had a chance to fall, another shot rang out as a bullet went though Tyler's right leg.

He fell to the ground, tumbling several times before he came to a rest on his stomach. Everyone was still, their faces twisted with horror, thinking Tyler was dead, but then he began to move as he slowly tried and push himself off the ground.

Just as they were about to run over and help Tyler, and evil voice spoke out. "Well well well, what do we have here?". Everyone looked to the source and saw Jordan emerge from behind a tree, his gun still aiming at Tyler.

Sarah stood up, getting ready to charge at Jordan when he aimed his gun at her. "I wouldn't if I were you" he said coldly, "Magnesium tipped bullets. Burn at almost five thousand degrees. I can only imagine what the pain is like" he said as he looked back at Tyler, who was still struggling to get off the ground.

"This was something I didn't expect" he said as he slowly circled Tyler. "The three of us togeather again after so long, and it looks like we have a few more friends here as well" he said as he looked at the chipmunks.

A evil smile formed on Jordan's mouth as he looked at Sarah. "You know, I only came here to get you, so that I could take something precious away from Tyler, but now I am getting something better". He then looked down at Tyler, who was still struggling to get up. "Why, what happend to your powers Tyler?".

Tyler didn't say a thing, he was now on his hands and knees, slowly getting up. Jordan then threw his foot at Tyler, hitting him across the face, knocking him back to the ground.

"You always were fighter Tyler" he said as he aimed his gun back at Tyler. "You didn't fight back in public school, but you did with words. And you fought for Sarah and your friends". Tyler slowly raised his head, looking right at Sarah and the chipmunks, his face covered in blood.

"Your just a tried soul now" continued Jordan, "there is no more fight left in you. You might as well accept the facts and stay down". He then took a step back from Tyler, still aiming his gun at him. "Good bye Tyler, you did make this word a better place. We shall all sorely miss you. But don't worry about them" he said as he looked towards Sarah and the chipmunks, "you will soon be seeing them again".

Before anyone could do anything, Jordan suddenly pressed the trigger, sending five bullets out of his gun. The bullets hit Tyler as he fell limp to the ground, absolutely still. Everyones hearts drop, they could feel the emotions rise as they stared at Tyler's lifeless body, smoke rising out of his wounds. But they held it back, knowing now was not the time to grieve.

Jordan then turned to everyone else and slowly began to walk towards them wit a face twisted with evil. "Jordan please" pleaded Sarah as she tried to hold back the tears. "We were good friends, you don't have to do this". "I agree" he said as he slowly made his way towards them, "but I figure it will be fun to do it anyway".

As soon as he neared, he raised his gun towards them. "Jordan, I was your friend, Tyler was your friend. We were always there for each other". "Friends" growled Jordan, "Nothing but a primative emotion that holds back true potential".

"I don't know if you a look at yourself" said Simon as he held Jeanette's paw tightly, "but you are human now. You no longer have your powers". "I may not have powers anymore, but the spirit of what I was still lives on within me".

He then smiled as his eyes burned with evil, "Give my regards to Tyler when you see him" he said as he raised his gun. Everyone then shut their eyes, bracing for what was coming next. They then heard several loud gun shots ring out.

They all screamed, think that they were now dead. They slowly opened their eyes, expecting to see a dark tunnel or something like that, but instead, they saw Jordan standing there, his eyes wide in horror as blood began to emerge through his shirt. He looked at Sarah, with intense fear in his eyes. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

They all looked past Jordan to see Tyler proped up on one elbow, holding his gun up. The ground around him was covered in blood. Everyone remained still, in shock about what they just saw. There was then a sudden rush of air as Alvin flew in and landed near Sarah and his family.

"Are you all alright?" said Alvin with intense fear as he looked at everyone, but they all looked straight ahead. Alvin then turned and saw Tyler, his heart almost stopping at what he saw. Tyler slowly pushed himself off the ground, but as soon as his hands left the ground, his injured leg gave out as he rolled over onto his back.

Everyone instantly ran over to Tyler and saw how bad he had been shot. They counted almost seven shot to his chest and stomach area. Blood gushed from his face as he gave quick gasps of pain. "My gosh" said Alvin as he quickly looked over Tyler, "Come on Tyler, stay with us, don't fall to sleep" he said as he tried to control the massive bleeding.

Everyone gathered around Tyler, trying to help as Sarah kneeled down next to him and put her hands on his blood soaked cheeks. Tears ran from her eyes and she looked straight into Tyler's. "Please Tyler, don't die, please". Tyler just looked at Sarah, unable to speak from the pain.

"You know why you can't die" she said as she slowly stroked his hair, "because your going to be a father". Everyone instantly froze when they heard that, almost not sure if they heard what they heard. "Your going to be a daddy" she said as she began to wail.

Tears of joy formed in Tyler's eyes as he smiled at Sarah. He slowly brought his shaking hand up to Sarah's face, but before he could touch her, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as globs of blood erupted from his mouth. "Tyler" screamed Sarah.

They could then hear sirens in the distance approaching. Alvin looked down the road and saw several cop cars and ambulances approaching. Alvin quickly looked back and waved his hand, causing a quick flash of light, "Now we look human to them" said Alvin as he went back to Tyler's side.

The cop cruisers and ambulances screeched to a halt as they all jumped out and ran to where Tyler was. As soon as the cops saw who it was lying on the ground, they froze. "It's Tyler, get the paramedics here now" yelled one of the cops as the rest swarmed around Tyler to administer first aid.


	12. Chapter 12 Fighting for Life

Chapter 12 Fighting for Life

The Paramedics rushed through the hospital, pulling the stretcher with Tyler on it. He was covered with bandages and a breathing tube shoved down his throat. The doctors all surrounded his body, figthing to keep him alive. "Blood presure decreasing Doctor" yelled a nurse as they all worked on Tyler while running though the halls.

Sarah and the chipmunks all followed behind, not wanting to leave his side, but were soon stopped by several nurses and forced to wait in the waiting room. They all entered the room hugged each other, scared for what might happen to Tyler. Sarah cried the hardest out of all of them, and they could understand why, she was having Tyler's child.

* * *

><p>"The bullets ruptured several vital organs and arteries" said a doctor as he looked over Tyler's x-rays in the operating room. "There are also serious burns in the wounds. There is blood in his lungs, and chance of respitory failure. We have to open him now and repair the damage before he bleeds to death or has organ failure".<p>

Nurses and doctors crowded around Tyler's body as they began. The doctor ran a scalple up Tyler's chest and began to work with several others in trying to save Tyler. As soon as he opened Tyler, blood sprayed everywhere from the damage the bullets caused. "Damn" said the doctor, "his jugular artery has been cut. Get me a clamp".

A nurse then turned to the tray and grabed the clamp. The doctor quickly grabed it and used it to block the blood flow to the artery. The doctor then worked quickly, stiching the artery back togeather so he wouldn't lose anymore blood. After about 10 minutes, the doctor slowly relased the clamp.

Everyone held their breath, not knowing it the stiching would hold. They then gave a sigh of relief as the artery held togeather.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" said Alvin as they all sat down next to Sarah, all puting their paws on her comfortingly. Sarah nodded as she burried her face into her hands and cried. "I found out this morning. It happened the first night when we reunited".<p>

"That was fast" said Brittany, hoping that she wasn't sounding rude. "When we kissed that day for the first time in years" Sarah said, trying to hold back the tears, "we felt the same way we did when we were teenagers. It got a bit out of control".

Sarah continued to cry, as tears dripped off her face. "He just has to pull through" she said in between sobs. "Don't worry" said Brittany, trying to hold back her tears, "Tyler has been though worse, he will make it".

* * *

><p>"Doctor" yelled a nurse near the heart monitor. "Heart rate is approaching red line". "Damn" said the doctor as he looked at the monitor. "We have to slow his heart rate or he will go into anaphelptic shock". "Heart rate at two fifty and climbing" yelled the nurse.<p>

"Get me a defibulator" yelled the doctor over the alarms, "we'll shock his heart". "Are you crazy?" yelled a second doctor standing on the otherside of Tyler, "that could kill him". The first doctor then looked back at the second.

"Drugs will take to long. If we shock his heart, he might die. If we drug him, he will die". One of the nurses then came over with a defibulator. The doctor instantly grabed the pads and flicked the machine on.

"Clear" he yelled as he pressed the pads against Tyler's chest. Tyler heaved upwards as electrity passed through his body. "Heart rate at two eighty and still climbing" yelled the nurse. "Again" yelled the doctor as he pressed the pads back on Tyler's chest.

More electricity passed through his body as he heaved up again. Suddenly the flat tone filled the room. "Flat line" yelled the nurse.

The doctor then pushed the defibulator away. "Inject him with 10cc's of morphine" the doctor yelled. The nurse instantly grabed a seringe and filled it with morphine. She then ran over to Tyler and injected it into his IV bag.

The doctor then reached into Tyler's still open chest and then began to squeze his heart to manually pump his blood as a nurse continued to pump air into his lungs. "Come on" growled the doctor as he stared at the heart monitor, stopping every few pumps to see if his heart was beating, and everytime nothing happened.

"Fight it" yelled the doctor as he continued to try and save Tyler. Still, nothing happened. The doctor was about to give up when a small beep rang out. "I have a heart beat" said the nurse as the monitor began to show life was returning to Tyler. "That's it" that doctor said as he stared at the monitor, "don't give up". He then looked up at everyone in the room, "Let's try and repair the rest of the damage before something else happens".

* * *

><p>Sarah sat still in her chair, waiting for news, as the chipmunks all sat next to her. "This is my fault" Sarah said as she hugged herself. "We all had no way of knowing this would happen" Alvin said as he held Brittany. "Even Tyler didn't, no one is at fault".<p>

Sarah the slowly looked down at Alvin, "If I hadn't left him when I was younger, maybe thing would have turned out different, and now he might die". "Don't blame yourself" said Brittany as she looked at her growing stomach.

"We should not forget what he did for us. He protected us, he saved us, and because of that, we all live, my child will live. He would want us to not dwell on who is at fault. He would just say that no one is at fault, he did it beacause he cares" she said as she held Alvin's paw.

Sarah then looked down at her stomach, "but now my child might grow up without a father. I'm not ready to raise a child by myself". "Tyler told us something once" said Jeanette as she pulled away from Simon. "He said to us, "You hope for the best, and the best will happen. Don't dwell on what might be, because what you fear might happen will happen". His words helped us a lot". Sarah wiped away a tear as she slowly nodded.

"Tyler always hoped for the best for us" said Theodore as he huged Eleanor, "and usally, the best always did happen for us. Look at us now, we are all married, it is the best we could ever want. We should now hope the best for him". Sarah gave a small chuckle as she wipped away a tear.

"He really did come a long way from that angry and violent person who saw only the bad stuff" she said sadly. "Despite all the pain he has suffered in his life, he always stayed happy". She then turned and looked down at the chipmunks. "He has you guys to thank for that. He really did care for all of you".

"Yeah" said Alvin as his voice cracked. "We had a lot of good times with him. I'm glad we all became so close. He is one of the most considerate men I have ever seen".

The hours went by, with still no word about Tyler. Everyone soon fell asleep, holding their spouses tightly, while Sarah just leaned back in her chair, sound asleep. "Pauwel" came a quiet voice. Everyone instantly shot awake and saw a doctor standing at the door, his garmet covered in blood.

Everyone jumped out of the seats and went to the doctor. "How is he?" said Sarah, her whole body shaking, wanting desprately to know the answer. The doctor looked at Sarah, his face looking tired and weary. The doctor took a deep breath as he grabed Sarah's hand and gently held it.

"I'm sorry, there was to much internal trama. He passed when we were putting him into recovery". Everyone froze as they felt their hearts sink and and tears come up. Sarah lost her balance and fell back into her chair.

"No, no no" she said again and again as her voice turned to a scream. Sarah then wailed as everyone, and including the doctor came up and comforted Sarah. "We did everything we could for him" the doctor said quietly, "He was a fighter. He never gave up".

Sarah then looked at the chipmunks, her face wet with tears, and saw the chipmunks looking at her, the fur on their faces wet as well. Sarah then slowly looked back at the doctor. "I want to see him" she said quietly. The doctor gave a sympathetic nod as he stood up. "Follow me".


	13. Chapter 13 Saying Goodbye

Chapter 13 Saying Goodbye.

Everyone slowly followed the doctor to Tyler's room. Every step felt like a huge leap for life as they neared his room. The doctor slowly reached for the knob as he slowly opened the door. They all braced themselves as Tyler came into veiw.

He laid on the bed, completly still. There was no movement what so ever. He had a white sheet covering up to his mid chest. His skin was a pale grey from the blood loss, the breathing tube was still in his mouth and electrical leads leading to the turned off heart monitor. Everyone remained still for a moment, not knowing what they were feeling. Then tears erupted from everyone as they all crowded around his bed.

Sarah went next to Tyler gently stroked his hair as she began to wail again. She stared at Tyler, crying uncrontrolably as pulled away and moved into the corner of the room while the doctor went to comfort her. The chipmunks all looked at Tyler, all of them crying and wimpering.

Alvin moved up to Tyler and gave him a small smile through his tears.

"Hey brother, I want to thank you for saving my family, and my unborn child" he said as he put his paw on his shoulder. "I will forever be grateful for what you gave up to protect them. Not only for that, but for everything, our brotherhood, our friendship, the time we spent togeather, and for being there for me, my brothers and the chipettes".

Alvin then felt a lump form in his throat as he held it down to finish what he wanted to say. "You taught me so much in my life, I will always remember you. I love you, and I hope that you can find peace after the hard life you lead".

Alvin then moved away as tears erupted from his eyes. Brittany then slowly went up to Tyler as she tried to hold back her tears long enough to say what she wanted to. "Tyler, thank you for always being there for me and my sisters". Brittany quickly wiped away a tear as she looked back at Tyler.

"You always gave us a good laugh when we needed it most. Thank you for saving us and my child. I will always be grateful. Like I told you once before, you were like a brother to us. I will miss you".

Brittany couldn't hold her tears any longer as she turned and fell into Alvin's arms and cried. He gently stroked her back as he let tears run down his face.

Simon and Jeanette then went up to Tyler, holding each other's paw. "Tyler" said Jeanette, "you helped me and Simon realize that life doesn't wait, we have to go with what it throws at us. That we have to grab every chance we are given".

"If it wasn't for you" said Simon as quickly cleaned the tears off his glasses, "We probably still be dating, both of us not knowing if we should take the step".

They both looked at each other, then slowly back at Tyler. "Thank you" they both said as the moved away and joined Alvin and Brittany. Then Theodore and Eleanor came up. "Tyler" said Theodore as he tightly held Eleanor's paw. "Your bravery and courage through your life showed me and Eleanor that being scared is alright".

"You made us realize that it doesn't make someone a wimp" said Eleanor, "but you have to face it, and see it for what it really is, and afterwards, it isn't that scary". They then quickly huged Tyler on the side of his face. "We will miss you with all our hearts" said Theodore as they slowly pulled away.

Theodore and Eleanor then moved away and joined their siblings in a hug. By this time, Sarah had regained herself and moved back over to Tyler, tears still pouring out her eyes. "I don't want you to leave me" she said as she grabed his limp hand, still feeling warm to the touch.

"I love you Ty, I was a fool to let you go. I don't want our child to grow up without you". She then kissed his hand as he held it over her heart. "But you are gone for good now, and won't be coming back. I love you and always will. I will make sure our kid knows the true and kind man you were, and how you saved us" she said as she put his hand on her stomach.

She then tightly squeezed his hand as she burst into tears. Everyone moved over to Sarah and hugged her as they all continued to cry. After about a minute, Sarah slowly began to stop. "What is it Sarah?" said Alvin as he wiped away a tear.

Sarah just looked down at the hand she was still holding. Everyone looked and saw Tyler's limp open hand slowly starting to close around Sarah's. "Is he-" said Brittany looking up at Sarah in shock. "I think he's alive, doctor" yelled Sarah as she quickly turned to the doctor who was standing at the end of the room. He instantly ran over to Tyler and open one of his eye lids.

He shawn a light into Tyler's eye and then looked up in amazement. "We have pupil response" he said as he got up. He then went to the end of the bed and uncovered Tyler's feet. "Mr Pauwel, if you can hear me, try to move your toes".

Everyone looked at the end of the bed, waiting for a sign. At first nothing happened, then his toes slowly began to move. Everyone began to cry for joy when they saw it. The doctor quickly ran over to a phone and pressed a button, sending his voice echoing through the hospital.

"Code 45, room 6". The doctor then turned to everyone, "You all will have to move aside" he said as he moved back over to Tyler. Everyone instantly moved to the otherside of the room just as nurses and doctors crowded the room. One nurse went over and turned on the heart monitor, sending the familiar beeps through the room.

"We have a pulse" said the nurse with joy as she joined with the others around Tyler. Then they all heard the sound of what was like a small vacuum as Tyler took in a huge breath of air. Sarah hugged the chipmunks tightly, as they watched the hospital staff help Tyler.


	14. Chapter 14 Life Falling into Place

Chapter 14 Life Falling into Place

Three weeks had passed since Brittany became pregnant, and two since Tyler almost died. Brittany was due in another few days. Everyone was at their house, wanting to be there when it happened. Dave and Claire, Toby and Julie, Tyler and Sarah and the rest of the chipmunks.

Tyler got out of the hospital a week ago, but had a few difficulties. He had to walk with a cane for a few months until his leg could heal, had to avoid any strainious work, and had to take powerful medication to control the pain. He also had trouble speaking because all the blood going through his throat caused a infection.

Tyler's parents also came to visit him in the hospital, where they appologized to Tyler for how they treated him. That near death made them realize they still loved their son, no matter what choices he made in his life. Things were finnally looking up for Tyler.

Everyone was in Alvin and Brittany's living room, watching tv since the weather outside was pretty crummy, rain and thunder. Brittany laid in Alvin's arms as they each rubbed her swollen stomach. They would each stop for a while when they felt the baby kick.

"You nervous?" said Tyler, his voice sounding scratchy and weak. Alvin and Brittany looked at Tyler, his arm was wrapped around Sarah's shoulders giving them his famed smile. Alvin and Brittany smiled back as they looked down. "Nervous, excited, and anxious" said Alvin.

Tyler smiled as he turned back to Sarah, "So are we" he said as he gave her a smile. Sarah smiled back as she rested her head on her shoulders. She was just relieved that Tyler pulled through. "Do you think it is a boy or girl" said Theodore as he held Eleanor tightly. "I say it is a girl" said Sarah quickly.

"You would like that, wouldn't you" said Tyler as he turned his head and smiled at Sarah. "That would make me happy" she said as she smiled up at him. "Well" he said as he slowly sat up, "I have something that will make you happy".

He gave a small groan of pain as he moved off the couch and got down on one knee. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Sarah gasp as her eyes widened in shock. "Sarah Adriaan, will you marry me". Everyone almost screamed for joy as Tyler waited for a answer.

Sarah just sat there, completly still, just staring at the ring infront of her. "Please give me a answer Sarah" said Tyler, looking like he holding back pain, "My leg can't hold this postion much longer". Sarah finally looked up and smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes Ty, I will" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Everyone in the room cheered as Tyler and Sarah kissed and got back up. "Congradulations Tyler" said Dave as he shook Tyler's hand. "I'm so happy for you Tyler" said Alvin, unable to get up because of Brittany.

"You deserve this" said Jeanette as she leaned her head on Simon's shoulders. "Thank you everyone" said Tyler as he slowly sat down, with Sarah helping him. Alvin looked at Tyler, knowing that his wounds would take a long time to heal, and he would probably never fully recover.

"Tyler, I think this belongs to you". Tyler looked up in time to see Alvin toss his spark over to him like a base ball. It landed in his hands and gently hovered over his palm. Tyler stared at it for a moment, looking conflicted. He then turned to Sarah, and saw her looking at him with a smile.

He then held his spark to her, "The choice is yours Sarah" said Tyler as he looked into her eyes. "If you want, I will give it back to Alvin, and we can live a normal life togeather".

Sarah wiped away a tear as she looked into his eyes. "Tyler, I can't ask you to get rid of something that has been apart of you for a huge part of your life. How I acted back then was immature and rude. I now see you for the man you really are. The same man that I fell in love with when we entered highschool, that would do anything me. Whatever may happen because of these powers, we will face it togeather".

Tyler smiled at Sarah and quickly kissed her cheek, he then looked down at his spark and slowly pushed it into his chest. A gentle light enveloped his body as his powers began to return. The light disappeared as Tyler sat there, taking a deep breath. He then turned to Sarah and held her hand.

"No matter what happens, I will always protect you". "I hate to break this tender moment" said Brittany calmly, "but it is time".

"What" said Alvin, his eyes widening in panic, "are you sure?". Brittany gave Alvin a ice cold stare. "Gee Alvin, I don't know, maybe it is this pain I'm feeling or maybe it is the fact that my water broke". Alvin then began to panic, as he tried to think straight, "What do we do? what do we do?" he said really quickly.

"Well" said Tyler as he slowly stood up and grabed his cane, "it would probably be best if we get her to the hospital". Without a word, Dave grabed his car keys and ran to the car. Then Brittany screamed in pain, "Oh my gosh" she said as the pain passed, "I didn't think it would hurt this much".

Claire then reached down and grabed Brittany as everyone ran for the car, with Tyler slowly following behind, still walking with his cane, limping as he approached the car and climbed in as Dave steped on the gas and went for the hospital.

Everyone waited in the waiting room while Alvin went with Brittany into the delivery room. "I'm going to be a grandfather" said Dave happily, with a bit of disbelief in his voice. He held Claire tightly as they smiled at the thoughts.

A rattle filled the room as everyone looked to Tyler, seeing him taking his medication. "Why can't you just use your powers to heal yourself" said Sarah as they all watched Tyler swollow his pills. "I don't want to see like I made a meraculas recovery when I get home. I'm just going to have to let my body heal on it's own".

Tyler then groaned as he leaned forward to grab a newpaper. Before he could reach it, Sarah quickly leaned forward and grabed it. "You should rest, don't keep pushing yourself". Tyler smiled as he slowly leaned back. "We're not even married yet, and already, you are telling me what to do".

Sarah smiled as she handed him the paper. "Your darn right, I almost lost you twice. I'm not going to lose you again for any reason". Tyler shook his head as he opened the paper and began to read. The room was silent, the only sound coming from the paper Tyler was reading while everyone taping their feet nervously.

"Are you all enjoying yourselves" said a voice at the entrance. Everyone quickly looked up and saw Alvin standing there, with a big smile on his face.

"Did Brittany have the baby?" said Dave as he and Claire jumped out of their seats. Alvin smiled as he looked up at them. "Yeah she did" said Alvin, his voice full of joy. "Well?" said Dave as everyone began to get impatient. "Oh, I don't know if I should tell now" said Alvin as he chuckled teasingly.

"Tell us now Alvin" said Jeanette as she and Eleanor took a threating step towards him. "Alright, alright" laughed Alvin as everyone glared at him. "Brittany wanted me to get you guys anyway. Follow me". Everyone then followed Alvin out the waiting room to Brittany's room, except for Tyler, who was still slowly getting up with Sarah helping him up.

Everyone almost burst into Brittany's room, and saw her sitting in the hospital bed, and in her arms, a small bundle of cloth. Everyone slowly walked over to her as she looked up and smiled. "Say hi to Aubrey" said Brittany as she held up her child.

Everyone wanted to scream for joy, but held it back, not wanting to wake the baby. They all hudled around Brittany, and looked at the bundle of fur in her arms. Her fur was auburn like Brittany's with a shade of brown to it.

Her eyes slowly opened as everyone saw her eyes. Her eyes were ice blue like Brittany's. The tiny chipmunk looked up at them with a smile as she began to coo. "She's so cute" said Eleanor as she and Jeanette wiggled the fingers infront of Aubrey.

The baby giggled as she tried to grab her aunts paws. Everyone kept their eyes on her as Tyler stepped into the room with Sarah helping at his side. He slowly made his way over to the bed and looked at the tiny chipmunk. "Conragulations you two" said Tyler, struggling to try and speak.

"Thanks Tyler" said Alvin as he sat down next to Brittany and wrapped his arms around her. Tyler smiled at them as he took a deep breath. "Always be proud of her you two" he said. "Always show her you love her, even when she may tic you off". Alvin and Brittany gave Tyler a caring smile, "Don't worry" said Brittany as she smiled at Alvin, "we always will be".

As the years past, more little bundles of joy came into their lives. Tyler and Sarah got married a month after Aubrey's birth, and about eight months later, had a girl they named Sandra, and a year later, a boy named TJ, short for Tyler Junior.

Alvin and Brittany had one more kid as well, this time a boy they named Evan. Theodore and Eleanor also had some kids. Make that two girls and a boy they named Malory, Alycia, and Eithan. Simon and Jeanette also had kids, two boys and two girls.

Brainiacs like them named Bailey, Sydni, Scott, and Jason. Over the years, Tyler would continue to preform at the chipmunks concerts while still remaining as a cop in the RCMP. Tyler and Alvin faced many foes over the years, and had many great adventures with each other, and their family.

Life was finally going right for all of them. They could all have the life they dreamed of, a life they had fought hard for, a life they deserved.

**That is it, the last story for this series. Like I said, if you want, I can continue the series if you want. If you have ideas, let me know, I have a few I might do as well. I would probably release a new story every month or two, depending on how quick I can think of a story. **

**Thank you to all of you for your reviews, you were great. The real Tyler's life is now togeather as well, he got back togeather with Sarah. His life is finally coming togeather for him. And his parents are starting to come around as well. He's a great cop, and a great man. Just so you have a idea what he is like, here is one of my first memories of him.**

**When I was about four, my parents and his were having a little party. I had droped my ice cream cone and was crying. He was about 8 at the time and gave me his, and didn't get another one for himself. How Tyler Pauwel is in my stories is how he is in real life. **

**He basicly turned me into the person I am today, he really is a good friend, only wanting to hear your problems, and not talk about his. Even though he is only about 19 or 20, he is a highly respected person. He is known for his famous smile and funny jokes. Take what I have revealed about him in my stories as a lesson. **

**Work hard, and don't look for the worest in everything, see everything good. See you in a month or two.**


End file.
